


Back in Black

by SoraaKami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Inktober, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Édition 2020 et personnelle du Writober, avec ma propre liste. Trente-et-un drabbles de IronFrost, donc !
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 233
Kudos: 13





	1. "Bleu"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Euh... Ouais, voilà. Ma première « fic » sur Marvel, allons-y gaiement. *pas fraîche*
> 
> Il s’agit d’une version/liste personnelle du Writober, donc un mot, un jour, un drabble sur tout le mois. Centré sur Tony et Loki évidemment, et pour le contexte, disons simplement que je vais choisir l’option de facilité et partir du principe que Loki a atterri pour une raison ou pour une autre dans la tour des Avengers à devoir y rester avec Tony et les autres. Et ces deux-là sont déjà ensemble. Promis j’écrirai un truc avec un vrai contexte pas bâclé un jour... xD
> 
> En tout cas bienvenue et have fun <3

Loki regardait actuellement la télévision dans le calme bienvenu de l’immense salon de la tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il perdait encore son temps avec ces futilités alors qu’il pourrait plutôt aller lire ou ennuyer un de ces idiots de vengeurs –ce qui était toujours un plaisir, ne nous le cachons pas-, mais certains programmes avaient tout de même un pouvoir attractif sur lui qui le laissait perplexe. Ces étranges émissions de débats ou celles retraçant l’histoire pourtant pauvre de cette misérable planète restaient souvent attrayantes, mais d’autres plus lamentables l’hypnotisaient pour certaines raisons aussi mystérieuses que certainement déraisonnées.

Les émissions musicales en étaient un parfait exemple. Il se retrouvait fasciné par leur musique au panel de style bien trop imposant pour leur médiocre imagination. Et d’autant plus par ces fameux « clips » qui les illustraient sur les écrans.

Certains n’étaient qu’étalage de leurs attributs sexuels ou banalité affligeante, tandis que d’autres se trouvaient aussi psychédéliques qu’incroyables.

Celui qu’il regardait à présent faisait partie de cette seconde catégorie. De plus, Loki était à peu près certain de l’avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois dans les haut-parleurs du laboratoire de Tony. Et la différence de style avec ce que l’humain écoutait d’habitude l’avait déjà interpellé.

Il y avait donc quelque chose avec cette chanson, c’était certain. Surtout que les paroles n’avaient aucun sens.

\- Encore devant MTV ? Lança Tony avec un grand sourire moqueur en arrivant dans la pièce.

Loki lui envoya un regard qu’il espérait bien meurtrier comme il le fallait en remerciant Odin que ce n’était pas un autre Avenger qui était entré pour constater son embarras.

\- Tu tombes bien, toi. Explique-moi donc quel est votre problème avec la couleur bleue.

Tony haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers la télévision pour voir la fin du clip "Blue" d’Eiffel 65 qui défilait.

\- ... Oh. On a pas de problème avec le bleu.

\- Ces humains-là si, apparemment.

L’ingénieur ricana.

\- Tu cherches vraiment à comprendre la raison derrière tous les clips que tu regardes ? Bon courage mon grand, t’en as pour plusieurs années !

\- Non, pas tous les clips, imbécile ! Mais tu écoutes toi-même cette chanson de temps à autres alors qu’elle est loin d’être du même ton que le reste de tes préférences. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ah...

Tony se gratta la barbe d’un geste nonchalant tout en réfléchissant.

\- Vous connaissez le concept de nostalgie, vous autres les dieux ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Ben voilà : cette chanson, elle est peut-être kitch à en pleurer mais elle me fait marrer, parce que nostalgie de la jeunesse, quoi.

Loki le considéra avec un air grave quelques longues secondes.

\- ... Ça n’explique pas pourquoi particulièrement le _bleu_.

\- ... Tu n’es vraiment pas prêt pour affronter ce monde, ma pauvre Tête de bouc.


	2. "Chewing-gum"

Loki laissa lentement retomber son livre pour fixer avec insistance Tony, qui était affalé comme une larve à ses côtés sur le canapé, complétement absorbé par la télévision.

\- ... Que manges-tu ?

\- Hein ? Un chewing-gum, pourquoi ?

\- Et pourquoi ne l’avales-tu pas au lieu de faire ces immondes bruits de mastication incessants ?!

Tony l’avisa longuement sans bouger avant de lui offrir un sourire carnassier et de reprendre son mâchage encore plus bruyamment que précédemment.

\- Tu connais pas le concept du chewing-gum, pas vrai ?

\- Non. Je sais juste que c’est agaçant. Et d’autant plus lorsque tu me prends de haut de cette manière quand tu découvres que j’ignore quelque chose.

\- C’est que c’est tellement rare venant de toi, Monsieur-j’ai-tout-vu-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

\- Dit-il... Soupira Loki en roulant des yeux.

Le mortel finit par se lever et rapporta quelque chose de la cuisine à Loki. Il prit le petit carré blanc qu’il lui tendait entre ses doigts pour l’observer d’un peu plus près.

\- Ça se mâche juste, ça s’avale pas, précisa Tony. Goûte.

\- ... Je ne comprends pas l’intérêt.

\- Y’en a pas forcément, comme tant d’autres choses sur cette planète tu vas me dire... Disons que ça occupe la mâchoire en plus de donner une bonne haleine.

Loki finit par mettre la sucrerie dans sa bouche pour ne pas non plus mourir idiot, mais lança tout de même un petit sourire en coin à Tony.

\- Si tu cherches simplement à t’occuper la mâchoire, je peux t’y aider aisément tu sais.

Le sourire carnassier aussi amusé que contrit qui lui répondit ne fit qu’agrandir un peu plus le sien.

\- Pour ce qui est de l’haleine néanmoins, je crains que je ne puisse rien pour toi, t’en m’en vois navré ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- ... Va te faire foutre.


	3. "Ordre"

Loki s’était installé confortablement dans le petit canapé que Tony avait fait descendre pour lui dans son laboratoire pour qu’il puisse rester à ses côtés durant ses longues sessions de bricolage. Mais qu’importait comme il essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture, il n’était définitivement pas dedans pour le moment.

Et voir le corps trempé de sueur de son compagnon qui faisait mille et un aller-retour dans la pièce en transportant parfois des machines bien trop lourdes pour lui, avec ce petit débardeur qui montrait bien trop de peau couverte de traces de cambouis... Non, définitivement, il lui serait difficile de rester focalisé, ce soir.

Pour la troisième ou quatrième fois depuis qu’il était arrivé, il se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l’attention du génie qui, lui, était complétement noyé dans sa propre concentration.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas un peu d’aide ?

\- Non Loki, pour la millième fois, c’est bon, grogna-t-il.

Cela ne rebuta pas le dieu qui commençait à avoir l’habitude des réponses brusques du mortel lorsqu’il était plongé à cerveau et corps perdu dans une nouvelle création. Il avait lui-même le même genre de réaction lorsqu’on l’interrompait régulièrement dans ses séances de lecture les plus passionnantes.

Mais en avisant l’heure, il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait encore un long moment que Tony s’épuisait ici. Jarvis l’avait déjà rappelé à l’ordre il y avait une bonne heure de cela et il avait à peine touché à son dîner qu’il lui avait descendu un peu plus tôt.

Une pause s’imposait, et Loki avait une bonne idée de comment l’en convaincre.

Il se glissa donc silencieusement dans son dos et l’attrapa doucement par les hanches pour se coller dans son dos, ce qui arracha un brusque sursaut à l’ingénieur.

\- Anthony, veux-tu-

\- Mais Loki bordel !! Tu vois pas que j’bosse, là ?! S’écria-t-il tout en se dégageant de sa prise d’un geste brusque. Lâche-moi un peu !

Loki haussa très haut les sourcils à cela. Certes, ce misérable mortel avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé son quota raisonnable d’heures sans sommeil, mais cela n’excusait pas tout non plus.

\- ... Anthony, répondit-il d’une voix qui avait perdu plusieurs dizaines de degrés comparé à l’instant d’avant. Tu es un brin désagréable, sur ce coup.

\- Moi j’suis désagréable ?! s’étrangla l’autre. T’arrêtes pas de me parler pour rien depuis tout à l’heure et là tu viens carrément m’emmerder alors que j’suis sur un gros truc, et c’est moi qui suis _désagréable_?! Nan c’est bon, barre-toi d’ici ou alors au moins, ferme-la !!

Et il s’éloigna en grognant pour aller continuer le minutieux montage de sa nouvelle arme, sous le regard glacial du dieu de la malice.

\- ... Ai-je rêvé, ou viens-tu réellement de m’ordonner de me taire ?

Tony laissa retomber sa clé anglaise sur sa table et se pinça l’arête du nez.

\- Oh pitié, non Loks’, pas ça...

\- TU N’AS AUCUN ORDRE À ME DONNER, MISÉRABLE MORTEL !!!


	4. "Téléphone"

\- Tiens.

Tony posa un de ces étranges appareils électroniques dans sa main et Loki l’avisa sous toutes les coutures.

\- ... N’est-ce pas l’une de ces choses dont les humains se servent pour communiquer entre eux ?

\- Si. Au moins t’auras le tien. Au cas où t’aies envie de m’envoyer des sextos quand on est séparés, tout ça...

Le dieu ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait bien être un « sexto », mais il en eut une vague idée en voyant le sourire grivois de son idiot de compagnon.

\- N’as-tu pas peur que je détruise cet objet qui m’a l’air si fragile avec ma force divine ?

\- Meeeh. Si Point Break est arrivé à garder le sien sans encombre plus de sept mois d’affilés, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver aussi ! Non, en fait j’ai plutôt peur que tu finisses par le fracasser contre mur parce que tu comprends pas comment l’utiliser, mais...

Le génie se mangea un regard glacial qui lui fit se pincer violemment les lèvres pour réprimer un rire.

\- ... Je suppose que si ton frangin attardé y arrive aussi, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème ? Ajouta-t-il plus prudemment.

\- ... Tu supposes bien. Il n’y aucune raison que Thor comprenne quelque chose que je ne peux comprendre.

\- J’en doute pas une seule seconde, mon divin amour, ricana Tony.

Il s’empressa de s’éloigner pour éviter la poigne colérique qui allait l’attraper à la gorge, mais se retourna brièvement pour rajouter :

\- Oh, et petite précision : les photos de bite, y’a qu’à moi que t’en envoies !

\- ... Je n’y manquerais pas, susurra Loki. Ainsi tu pourras toujours l’apercevoir, à défaut de pouvoir t’amuser avec.

\- ... Pas cool, ça.


	5. "Baiser"

Loki avait beau prêter attention à bon nombre de détails, au final après ces longs mois qu’il avait déjà passé sur Midgard entouré de tous ces idiots, force était de constater qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents des Asgardiens sur le plan relationnel, comme il aurait pu le penser de prime abord. Ils étaient certes bien plus rustres, mais le jotün avait rapidement compris que ce n’était qu’une simple question d’éducation et de bonnes manières. Car lorsqu’il comparait le Captain et le propriétaire du monstre vert avec Tony, il...

... Oui, non. Il ne pouvait pas les comparer. C’était comme comparer l’or et la boue ou un Vane avec un Chitauri : l’un n’avait tout simplement rien à voir avec les deux autres.

Et pourtant, de ce qu’il avait pu comprendre, Tony venait des hautes sphères de la société Midgardienne et avait eu une éducation stricte. Mais il n’en restait pas moins le plus rustre des Avengers, si l’on mettait Thor de côté, évidemment. Même Œil de faucon, qui pouvait en traîner une bonne couche aussi quand il s’y mettait, n’était pas aussi brute de décoffrage que son imbécile de compagnon.

C’était à se demander comment Lui, l’exemple même de la courtoisie et de la subtilité, avait bien pu tomber sous le charme de cette fichue boite de métal beaucoup trop vulgaire et bavarde pour son propre bien.

Alors, lorsqu’un jour où ils attendaient tranquillement leur étage tous les deux dans l’ascenseur de la tour, Tony lui prit subitement la main pour la lui embrasser d’un geste aussi délicat que romantique sans aucune raison apparente, Loki ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

Après de longues secondes à simplement fixer bêtement son vis-à-vis avec des yeux ronds, il finit par se racler la gorge comme pour éloigner sa légère gêne.

\- Et en quel honneur était-ce... ?

\- Il faut une raison ?

\- Avec toi, il y a toujours une raison. Tu peux être aussi manipulateur que moi, lorsque tu t’y mets.

\- Rhooo, tout de suite les grands mots. J’t’arriverai jamais à ta cheville Langue de serpent, et j’vais surtout pas prendre la peine d’essayer avec toi.

\- Alors, pour quoi cela était-ce ?! S’agaça-t-il en montrant le dos de sa main.

\- Mais j’sais pas moi, comme ça ! Parce que j’aime bien t’embrasser qu’importe l’endroit ?

Loki n’insista pas, mais afficha tout de même une petite moue boudeuse en fixant les portes de verre devant lui.

\- ... Eh bien, je te prierais de ne plus jamais le refaire.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

\- ... Ne le refais jamais, Anthony.

Tony fronça les sourcils mais finit par remarquer la légère rougeur de son compagnon et comprit vite qu’il était littéralement bouffé par la gêne, et son sourire redoubla : oooh que si, il le referait... Et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

.

* * *

_\- Défi baiser 27 : Un baiser sur le dos de la main -_


	6. "Émotion"

Tony n’avait jamais été très doué pour gérer ses émotions.

Et cela tombait bien : Loki non plus.

Quand le premier tentait de les noyer sous des litres d’alcool, le second avait plutôt tendance à les laisser trop dangereusement exploser. Et dans les deux cas, cela faisait souvent des sacrés ravages autour d’eux. Surtout que ce n’était pas comme s’ils vivaient une vie des plus calmes : entre l’Iron Man qui passait ses journées à éviter des morts comme il le pouvait en affrontant des ennemis toujours plus cruels et le dieu de la malice qui était obligé de rester presque constamment enfermé dans sa prison dorée faute de pouvoir circuler librement sur cette fichue planète qu’il aurait parfois aimé essayer de ravager une seconde fois, leur nerfs à tous les deux étaient mis à rude épreuve, et certains jours plus particulièrement que d’autres.

Surtout au vu de la situation particulière qui obligeait l’équipe quasiment complète des Avengers à rester constamment avec eux à la tour. Laisser Loki partiellement libre sur Terre était une chose, mais Nick Fury ne pouvait décemment pas tout accorder à Tony Stark, aussi chiant et insistant pouvait-il être.

Alors, lors de ces journées où la tour se transformait en Enfer sur Terre suite à un combat qui avait fait un peu trop de dommages collatéraux pour Tony ou suite à un nouveau pétage de plomb du dieu qui trouvait que, décidemment, sa cage dorée était bien trop petite pour lui, les Avengers ne savaient pas réellement comment réagir pour refreiner les pulsions autodestructrices de l’un et les crises de rage de l’autre. Et même si mettre Steve et Thor en première ligne était la pire des idées, c’était pourtant bien eux qui avaient le réflexe idiot d’intervenir les premiers à chaque fois.

Puis, au bout d’un certain moment, l’équipe réalisa que ces crises s’espaçaient de plus en plus, à leur grand soulagement. Et évidemment, c’était proportionnel au rapprochement relationnel des deux catastrophes ambulantes.

Cela leur sauta aux yeux à un moment particulier, lors d’une énième crise de Loki qui s’acharnait sur son idiot de frère qui avait encore eu la brillante idée d’aller essayer de le calmer.

\- Mon frère, ce que j’essaie de te dire... Bégaya le blond.

\- Mais n’essaie pas Thor, je t’en prie, je t’en supplie n’essaie pas !! Hurla Loki qui tournait en rond comme un lion enragé, prêt à sortir les griffes à tout moment. Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n’est qu’un flot fétide d’absurdités et de mots vides de sens !! Comment peux-tu espérer un seul instant pouvoir me calmer quand tu es à l’origine d’une si grande partie de ma colère ?!

\- Ne passeras-tu donc jamais à autre chose ?! Je pensais que tu avais mis tout cela derrière toi depuis longt-

\- Car tu sais seulement penser, toi ?! Ne me fais pas rire ! Si tu avais le moindre neurone de fonctionnel, il y a bien longtemps que je n’aurais plus envie de t’arracher les yeux chaque fois que je te vois !!

\- Loki, arrête...

\- NON JE N’ARRÊTERAI PAS !! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS CONTINUER À OBÉIR À DE PITOYABLES FOURMIS EN RESTANT SAGEMENT ICI COMME UN MONSTRE DE FOIRE !! JE SUIS UN DIEU ET JE POURRAIS TOUS VOUS BALAYER D’UN REVERS DE MAIN SI L’ENVIE M’EN PRENAIT, IL ME SEMBLE QUE VOUS L’OUBLIEZ BIEN TROP SOUVENT !!

\- Allons-bon... Soupira Natacha dans son coin, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur son revolver tandis que Clint à ses côtés avait les muscles de la main tendus à l’extrême sur son arc.

\- Midgard nous permet de te garder ici malgré tes méfaits, tu devrais te sentir reco-

\- Ne pense même pas à me parler de reconnaissance, Thor, siffla Loki avec l’index pointé vers le nez de son frère. Je ne serais jamais reconnaissant de rien de ces insectes !!

Tony débarqua à cet instant, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche, et avisa la scène d’un air à peine surpris, et surtout passablement las. Il ne prêta pas plus d’attention aux paires d’yeux rivées sur lui et traversa la pièce tranquillement en direction du dieu qui continuait d’exploser.

\- CE SONT PLUTÔT EUX QUI DEVRAIENT ÊTRE RECONNAISSANTS QUE J’AI BIEN VOULU ÉPARGNER LEURS MISÉRABLES VIES !! ALORS QUE-

Il fut interrompu net dans sa logorrhée par les bras de Tony qui se resserrèrent autour de sa nuque en une étreinte douce mais ferme. L’homme de fer ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant simplement de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour les rapprocher le plus possible et nicher son nez dans son cou.

Et Loki, de son côté, s’était complétement figé, les yeux fixant le vide d’un regard halluciné qui s’éteignit petit à petit, proportionnellement à la tension de la pièce qui diminua rapidement.

Les Avengers se détendirent pour de bon lorsque les épaules du dieu de la malice se relâchèrent enfin et ils s’éloignèrent tous de la scène lentement, Bruce attrapant Thor au passage pour l’emmener avec lui.

\- ... Ça va mieux ? Murmura Tony dans l’oreille du dieu d’une voix calme. Tu veux qu’on aille dans la chambre pour se poser tranquillement ?

\- ... Hm.


	7. "Froid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y'a de la fesse aujourd'hui *fuit*)

Depuis qu’ils étaient en relation, Tony découvrait les joies d’avoir un partenaire à la peau glacée.

Et bien sûr, le mot "joie" était ironique.

Mais même après des mois, il avait toujours du mal à se faire au contact parfois presque gelé de la peau de Loki. Elle n’était, fort heureusement, pas si froide en règle générale et le toucher restait largement supportable la plupart du temps, voire même agréable, vu comme lui-même était un radiateur sur patte qui avait chaud bien trop rapidement.

Mais parfois, elle était véritablement glacée au point que Tony avait l’impression de caresser un foutu iceberg. Et il avait remarqué que cet état arrivait régulièrement lorsque Loki semblait en proie à de vives émotions, la colère en première ligne. Certainement que le sang jotün se refroidissait au lieu de bouillir, une connerie dans le genre. Pas comme si ce genre de chose l’intéressait, il préférait laisser ces questions physiologiques à Bruce.

Il n’aurait peut-être donc pas dû s’étonner outre-mesure que Loki ne manque de lui geler littéralement les parties génitales une nuit, alors que le dieu semblait encaisser difficilement le violent orgasme qui le secouait des pieds à la tête.

\- AAAH, LA VACHE !!

Tony s’arracha brutalement de l’intérieur de son compagnon en un vif mouvement de recul et avisa son pénis toujours fièrement dressé, malgré l’impression affreuse d’avoir subitement été en train de copuler avec de la neige durcie.

\- Anthony, tout va bien ? s’alarma Loki malgré son état second et son essoufflement.

\- Heum... Mouais... Grogna-t-il tout en se palpant pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas subi une brûlure ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu’y’a-t-il ? Tu t’es fait mal ?

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ses jumeaux émeraudes et haussa les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu t’es rendu compte de rien ?! Évidemment, tiens...

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

\- Du fait que t’as failli transformer ma bite en Mister Freeze !! Calme un peu tes ardeurs, bordel !! Je sais qu’j’suis un bon coup, mais quand même !!

Toujours légèrement essoufflé, Loki le fixa un long moment d’un air énigmatique avant de lui envoyer l’un de ses fameux petits sourires pincés et bien trop malicieux.

\- Pour une fois que tu peux réellement t’envoyer des fleurs sans que cela ne soit exacerbé par ton stupide égo démesuré, tu devrais simplement t’estimer heureux de pouvoir faire monter un dieu tel que moi au septième ciel de cette manière... Ronronna-t-il tout en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui avec des mouvements félins.

\- ... Et après on parle de MON égo, hein...


	8. "Lit"

\- Ton lit est trop petit, Anthony.

Le susnommé roula des yeux d’un mouvement las. Était-il étonné de ce nouveau caprice venant de sa majesté suprême le Prince Loki ? Pas vraiment. Il connaissait déjà ses fantastiques talents de drama-queen depuis bien avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble.

\- Dommage, sachant que c’est déjà un lit king size.

\- Eh bien cela ne fait que prouver une nouvelle fois que vos rois sont à votre image : pathétiques.

\- J’aime beaucoup comme tu continues de nous dénigrer constamment alors que t’habites officiellement ici et que tu es complétement accro à l’un d’entre nous...

\- ... Je ne suis pas « accro » à toi.

\- Ah non ?! S’étonna Tony, faussement choqué. C’est pas ce que je ressens quand tu t’accroches à moi comme une sangsue la nuit, pourtant.

\- Je ne « m’accroche » pas à toi, premièrement, grinça-t-il. Deuxièmement, je ne serais pas obligé de te coller ainsi si notre couche était plus grande.

\- T’as qu’à aller dormir ailleurs si t’es pas content, grogna-t-il.

\- Rêvé-je, où l’idée d’acheter un autre lit semble t’agacer ?

\- J’m’en fiche de ça, ce qui me soule c’est que t’es encore en train de nous pondre un caprice, Princesse Elsa !

\- Ce n’est pas un caprice...

\- C’est complétement un caprice ! Intervint Thor au loin.

Loki serra la mâchoire tandis que Tony lui envoyait un petit sourire entendu.

\- ... Dit celui qui a passé SA JEUNESSE À FAIRE DES CAPRICES À MÈRE !! Hurla le dieu à l’adresse de son frère, dont le rire gras résonna dans l’étage de la tour.

Il retourna toute son attention sur le mortel face à lui et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une superbe.

\- Ce n’est pas un caprice, Anthony. Je sais que cela ne te coûte pas grand-chose de le faire, alors je te le demande humblement.

\- ... « Humblement » ? Depuis quand tu demandes des choses humblement, toi ?

\- Préfèrerais-tu que je te l’ordonne, en ce cas ? Ou que je te menace ?! Grogna-t-il en récupérant subitement son aura menaçante.

\- Aaaaah, je préfère ça ! Ça c’est la Tête de bouc dont j’suis tombé amoureux ! S’amusa l’ingénieur.

\- Anthony !

\- Ouaiiis, j’ai compris ! Tu l’auras ton foutu lit extra-king-size, votre gracieuse majesté !

\- Merci.

Et il tourna les talons avec son habituel surjeu princier qui exaspérait tellement Tony.

\- ... Il n’empêche qu’on sait très bien tous les deux que ça t’empêchera pas de me coller, saloperie de sangsue, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Je t’ai entendu.


	9. "Danser"

Une sortie. Enfin. Ces satanés mortels lui accordaient une sortie.

Il s’agissait d’un gala de charité qui allait être apparemment ennuyant à mourir et il aurait son escorte personnelle composée de l’équipe de « super héros » au grand complet collé aux fesses, certes, mais cela restait tout de même une sortie à l’air libre loin de cette fichue tour. Et Loki s’en réjouissait tellement qu’il n’avait même pas râlé lorsque Tony lui avait demandé de prendre une autre apparence pour passer plus facilement inaperçu.

Et l’apparence qu’il avait choisi était apparemment une excellente idée, à la vue de la tête de l’ensemble de son escorte, en mettant la très digne Veuve Noire de côté, évidemment.

Même le docteur Banner n’osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux ce soir. Et ne parlons même pas du prude Captain qui rougissait à vue d’œil dès qu’il s’approchait un peu trop de lui. Loki prit alors un immense plaisir à feindre une perte d’équilibre pour se rattraper à sa solide épaule et se coller ainsi légèrement à lui.

\- Oups, pardonne ma maladresse, Steve...

\- P-pas de problème, Loki...

Ses lèvres teintées de rouge à lèvres noir s’étirèrent en un rictus pleinement satisfait en voyant l’état dans lequel une simple paire de seins pouvait mettre le pauvre homme. Mais il ne put en profiter bien longtemps, puisque la forte poigne de Tony lui attrapa soudainement le bras pour l’entraîner un peu plus loin.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas lui provoquer une crise cardiaque...

\- Oh, Anthony ! Ne le sous-estimes pas autant, voyons... S’amusa-t-il.

\- C’est toi qui le surestimes : le pauvre vieux n’a jamais vu un vagin de sa vie et toi tu lui donnes ça en... En pâture...

La voix de l’ingénieur mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux noisettes se perdaient une nouvelle fois avidement sur ses courbes féminines.

\- ... Tu ne me regardes jamais ainsi lorsque j’ai mon apparence normale. Je vais finir par me vexer, susurra Loki avec un petit sourire joueur.

\- Hein ? Atterrit Tony. Mais non, mais non. Tiens, ça te dit pas de danser, plutôt ?

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas pas oser me dire que le rustre que tu es sait danser.

\- Bien sûr que j’sais danser, abruti, bougonna-t-il. Et je te le prouve tout de suite : très chère Lady Loki, m’accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Il lui tendit la main en s’inclinant légèrement tel un véritable gentleman, et Loki ne put s’empêcher de sourire franchement en la lui attrapant pour se laisser guider parmi la foule sur la piste de danse.

Et effectivement, le dieu de la malice devait bien reconnaître que son compagnon savait fort bien danser, pour un stupide mortel aussi maladroit.


	10. "Chat"

Lorsque Tony rentra de sa mission ce jour-là, il fut aussi surpris que choqué de voir un foutu chat sur les genoux de Loki qui lisait tranquillement, en train de ronronner de tout son saoul sous les caresses du dieu.

\- ... Je suppose que tout est normal ?

\- Quoi donc ? Lui répondit-il tranquillement sans même relever le nez de sa lecture.

\- Arrête de faire style de ne pas comprendre : je te parle du truc poilu qui est sur tes genoux !

\- Oh, lui. C’est Clint qui l’a trouvé à traîner dans les étages, personne ne sait comment il est arrivé là.

Sa nonchalance perturba le génie bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer. Il passa à son bar pour se prendre un verre tout en ne lâchant pas le félin du regard.

\- Dooonc, déjà le fait qu’un putain de chat se balade tranquillement dans la tour la plus protégée de tout New-York –ah non pardon, du monde entier, vu que c’est moi qui l’ait conçue-, n’étonne personne... Mais, en plus, vous vous êtes dit avec Clint, quoi : « tiens, et si on le gardait, ça tombe bien il manque une peluche dans l’équipe » ? J’vous ferais remarquer qu’on a déjà Hulk en guise de mascotte !

\- Hulk est notre mascotte ?! s’étrangla justement Clint qui arriva dans le salon au même moment.

\- Là n’est pas la question Legolas. Pourquoi t’as ramené ce foutu chat ici ?

\- J’en sais rien, j’allais pas le laisser là tout seul, le pauvre !

\- Mais... N’importe quoi.

\- En plus t’as vu, ça fait un ami pour Loki ! renchérit le mercenaire avec un étrange sourire aussi amusé qu’effrayé. Genre le chat l’a adopté direct, comme s’il ne sentait pas du tout son aura de meurtrier de masse et tout le délire égomaniaque divin qui va avec ! Ça vous fait un point commun, Tony !

\- Me compare pas à un putain d’chat, râla le concerné tandis que sa moitié envoya un coup d’œil joueur à Hawkeye. Et si c’était un super vilain déguisé, hein ?!

\- Non, ça ne l’est pas, trancha immédiatement Loki.

\- Oui bah même. On garde pas un chat ici, c’est déjà assez le foutoir.

\- ... Tu es cruel, vieux, souffla Clint. Si cruel...

\- Il est simplement effrayé à l’idée que le chat ne lui prenne sa place, vu comme ils se ressemblent.

Tony serra la mâchoire en avisant le dieu.

\- ... Ok. Donne-moi trois points sur lesquels je ressemble à ce truc.

\- La même tendance à la fainéantise, l’air fier pour pas grand-chose, les mêmes bruits de gorge étranges lorsque je vous caresse, le même besoin d’attirer constamment l’attention, la même façon de me coller, la-

\- J’AVAIS DIT TROIS !!!


	11. "MMORPG"

Les journées à la Tour Avengers pouvaient s’avérer longues. Surtout quand aucun super vilain ne daignait leur donner un peu de quoi se dégourdir les poings.

Ces jours-là, chacun vaquait à ses occupations en général. Tony partait s’enfermer jusqu’à pas d’heures dans son atelier, suivi ou non de Loki en fonction de son humeur du moment. Même si plus cela allait, plus le Dieu de la malice prenait le réflexe presque systématique de rejoindre son compagnon dans son antre.

Mais cet après-midi-là, lorsqu’il descendit à l’atelier, Loki eut la surprise de constater que l’aménagement avait légèrement changé et que Clint et son irritable frère squattaient avec sa moitié. Et il ne savait pas trop ce qu’ils faisaient, chacun le nez collé à un ordinateur différent, mais les deux terriens riaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas paraître louches.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qu’il se passe... ?

\- Hey Loks ! Tu tombes bien ! Lui répondit joyeusement Tony.

\- Mon frère ! Couina Thor d’une voix suppliante quasiment en même temps. Viens donc m’aider avec cette infamie, puisqu’aucun de ces imbéciles ne daigne m’expliquer les fonctionnalités de ce jeu correctement !

\- On arrête pas de t’expliquer Thor, c’est toi qui comprends rien... S’amusa l’œil de faucon derrière son propre écran.

Loki s’approcha de l’écran de son frère qui semblait au bord du désespoir, sourcils froncés, et ne comprit pas vraiment lorsqu’il vit un personnage en 3D courir contre un mur comme un idiot.

\- ... Quelle est cette chose... ? Siffla-t-il d’un air contrit.

\- Il s’agit apparemment de mon « avatar », mais je n’arrive pas à le contrôler convenablement !

\- C’est parce que t’appuies pas sur les bonnes touches, Point Break, se moqua Tony en se pinçant les lèvres tandis que Clint était mort de rire devant son propre écran, apparemment en train de zieuter le personnage du dieu du tonnerre faire n’importe quoi.

\- ... T’ont-ils au moins expliqué le fonctionnement d’un ordinateur, avant ?

\- Et bien... Jane m’a déjà montré quelques fois mais... L’ami Tony m’a dit que je n’avais pas besoin d’avoir de grandes connaissances pour aller parcourir les vastes plaines d’Éorzea à leurs côtés !

\- Ouaip. Y’a juste besoin de bravoure et de beaucoup de mana, répondit le susnommé en feignant la concentration pour, apparemment, éviter d’exploser de rire.

\- Et d’éviter les murs... Chuchota Clint, ce qui acheva le brun qui ne put retenir son esclaffement plus longtemps.

Les deux mortels se retrouvèrent pliés de rire devant leur propre ordinateur sous le regard contrit de Loki et celui tourmenté de Thor.

\- ... Mon frère... Sont-ils en train de se moquer de moi ?

\- Je suis ravi que tu t’en sois rendu compte seul Thor, tu fais des progrès.

Sur ces mots, le dieu du tonnerre se leva d’un bond de sa chaise et partit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, apparemment terriblement vexé.

\- Ooooh Point Break, le prends pas comme ça !

\- On déconne Thor ! Reviens, on va mieux t’expliquer !

\- Je vois pas comment on pourrait « mieux » lui expliquer, rajouta Tony soudainement plus sérieux. Ça fait plus d’une heure qu’on est dessus et il arrive même pas à mémoriser les touches pour avancer. Même Dum-e est plus vif que cette cervelle de spaghetti.

Il aperçut le regard amusé de sa moitié, toujours près de l’écran délaissé de son frère.

\- Je suppose que t’es d’accord avec moi ? Lui demanda l’ingénieur.

\- Es-tu véritablement en train de me poser la question ?

\- Ouais, j’sais pas pourquoi. Évidemment que tu vas être content si j’me fous de la tronche de son frère.

\- « Content » est si peu dire pour exprimer ma satisfaction actuelle.

\- Oh yeah, s’amusa Tony.

Clint roula des yeux à cet échange.

\- Tu veux prendre sa place ? Proposa alors le brun au dieu.

\- ... Es-tu réellement en train de me proposer de jouer avec vous à cette étrangeté ?

Les yeux d’Hawkeye s’écarquillèrent à cette phrase et il envoya un regard suppliant à Tony qui l’ignora royalement.

\- Y’a de la magie dedans.

\- Non Anthony, je ne te laisserai pas le loisir de me ridiculiser comme tu l’as fait avec l’imbécile qui me sert de faux-frère.

\- Grillé.


	12. "Rencontre"

La première fois que Loki avait rencontré Pepper Potts, ils n’étaient pas encore ensemble, avec Tony. À ce moment-là, il venait tout juste d’être affecté à la Tour Avengers par Nick Fury et l’imposteur qui lui servait de père. Et comme les événements de New York étaient plutôt récents, il ne fut pas étonné outre mesure de voir toute cette défiance dans les yeux de la mortelle. D’autant plus qu’à l’époque, il avait encore sa défaite et son humiliante punition en travers de la gorge et ne transpirait donc pas franchement la sympathie.

Mais petit à petit et étrangement compte tenu de la situation, ils avaient fini par tisser des liens timides. Loki estimait la vivacité d’esprit de la mortelle et elle semblait apprécier son éloquence et ses bonnes manières.

Et plus récemment, ils s’étaient carrément découverts une passion commune pour ennuyer Tony ou pour souligner tout ce qui faisait de lui un piètre être humain.

Ce qui était doublement amusement et mettait d’autant plus mal à l’aise le principal concerné lorsque l’on prenait en compte le fait qu’il s’agissait de son compagnon actuel et de son ex qui s’alliaient contre lui.

Mais au-delà de cette charmante Virginia, Loki n’avait pas eu beaucoup le loisir de faire la rencontre de l’entourage de Tony, puisque celui-ci s’avérait particulièrement limité. Il avait bien évidemment fini par rencontrer également James Rhodes, le soi-disant meilleur ami de Tony, mais Loki avait un sérieux doute à ce sujet. Car cet homme tranchait énormément avec le caractère et les capacités intellectuelles de Tony et Pepper. Preuve en était que contrairement à la rousse, il avait toujours de la défiance pour lui et s’était même éloigné de Tony après que celui-ci lui ait annoncé leur relation.

Soi-disant que c’était une « énième connerie qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter, cette fois », pour reprendre ses mots.

Et bien évidemment, cela n’avait pas beaucoup plu au dieu de le malice qui se faisait un malin plaisir de lui jouer des tours les rares fois où il osait venir leur rendre une petite visite, au grand dam de Tony.

Ce fut donc avec une agréable curiosité que Loki accueillit un nouveau visiteur à la Tour Avengers ce jour-là, visiteur qui semblait être fort apprécié vu l’engouement de sa moitié lorsqu’il le vit.

\- Happy !! Oh bordel, ça fait un bail mon grand ! Viens-là que j’te prenne dans mes bras !

\- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Stark ?! C’est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Je n’ai plus le temps de rien avec Miss Potts qui courre dans tous les sens.. Et vous qui... Et bien... Qui sauvez le monde, je suppose ?

Loki les regarda papoter gaiement tous les deux tout en fouillant dans son infaillible mémoire : le nom de Happy lui parlait. Tony lui avait déjà mentionné quelques fois, comme une personne à qui il avait apparemment demandé beaucoup trop de choses dans un passé pas si éloigné.

\- Oh, euh... Happy, j’te présente Loki.

Leur regard se croisèrent et le dieu put voir avec amusement l’homme se ratatiner légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes le type... Euh... L’extra-terrestre... ? Avec les cornes... ? Enfin...

Il envoya un regard en biais à sa moitié qui sifflota en regardant ailleurs.

\- Et donc... Vous deux... ? Hésita-t-il en les pointant du doigts à intervalle régulier.

Loki eut la satisfaction de voir Tony se ratatiner légèrement à son tour et il se racla la gorge pour répondre à son ami.

\- Euh, hm ouaip. On est... Ouaip.

\- Oh... Miss Potts ne se moquait pas de moi, alors... Vous, enfin...

Le dieu de la malice savoura avec délectation le long échange de regard gêné des deux hommes, ne pouvant s’empêcher un immense sourire vicieux d’orner son visage.

\- ... Ça change des michetonneuses de l’époque... ! Lança l’homme dans une veine tentative d’humour.

Et Loki haussa les sourcils très hauts à cette phrase tandis que Tony se claqua le visage dans la main.


	13. "Mèche"

\- ... Qu’est-ce... Que...

Loki fixa Tony rentrer de son rendez-vous extérieur, le nez plissé et les sourcils froncés, dans une moue aussi dubitative que contrite.

\- ... C’est ridicule, c’est ça ? Demanda l’homme de fer en déglutissant.

\- ... Je...

\- Ok, tu sais quoi : ne dis rien. Parce que si TOI, Loki-la-langue-de-serpent, Loki le type le plus relou de l’univers –moi mis de côté- qui a toujours un truc à dire, tu te retrouves sans voix face à ça... C’est que c’était vraiment la pire idée de ma vie. Et pourtant j’en ai eu des idées de merde dans ma vie.

Le dieu ne répondit rien, mais son haussement de sourcil ainsi que son pincement de lèvres amusé parlaient pour lui.

\- Merde, pourquoi j’ai fait ça... Bougonna Tony en retournant se regarder dans le miroir. Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai écouté Clint quand il s’est enjaillé avec moi sur cette idée à la con ?!

\- Clint, hein... ? S’amusa Loki. Et l’éventualité qu’il ne se moquait de toi ne t’a même pas effleuré l’esprit... ?

\- ... Si. Mais... Je sais pas...

\- ... Ces cheveux blancs te travaillent donc ce point, Anthony ? Ronronna l’immortel.

\- MAIS J’EN AI PARTOUT !!

\- C’est sûr qu’avec cette mèche blanche en plus, tu en as beaucoup moins, d’un seul coup...

\- ... J’vais me raser le crâne, je reviens.

Loki éclata de rire avant de le rattraper pour l’emprisonner dans ses bras et lui embrasser les cheveux.

\- Ne t’en fais pas mon Aimé, je ne cesserai de te chérir malgré ta vieillesse qui arrive à grands pas.

\- ... T’as une drôle de manière de rassurer les gens, tu sais.


	14. "Vacances"

C’était certain, voir Loki déambuler dans sa résidence à Malibu était aussi perturbant que plaisant.

Perturbant car Tony avait plus souvent l’habitude de voir se promener des femmes aussi dénudées qu’inconnues ici, plutôt qu’un dieu flippant et beaucoup trop sexy pour le rythme cardiaque du milliardaire. Et plaisant, car il n’y avait pas à dire, se retrouver loin de la bande seuls tous les deux, cela leur faisait un bien fou à l’un comme à l’autre.

Il avait profité du départ de Thor au Nouveau Mexique et pris le risque de s’extirper de la surveillance de Fury pour leur offrir des vacances durant deux petites semaines minimum, se disant qu’ils l’avaient autant mérité l’un que l’autre. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait que Loki était particulièrement « sage », ces derniers temps. Et cette simple idée avait le don de saper le moral de Tony.

Car cela lui rappelait un peu trop violemment la malheureuse condition de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Il en avait sué sang et eau pour convaincre ses compagnons de les couvrir le temps qu’il fallait pour leur escapade, et en particulier Natasha et Clint, toujours étrangement beaucoup trop fidèles au Shield et à leur rancune envers Loki qui, même si elle s’était amoindrie avec les mois passés à ses côtés, restait bien là, insidieuse et prête à ressurgir au moindre pas de travers du dieu.

Mais les mois passants, son équipe avait apparemment acquis une certaine confiance en lui sur sa manière de gérer Loki. Et il ne pouvait que reconnaître que son mégalomane d’amour semblait beaucoup moins prompt à semer le chaos à la moindre occasion depuis quelques temps. Sans nul doute que leur relation devait beaucoup jouer sur les nerfs de Loki –sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, mais quand même-, et cela faisait réellement plaisir à Tony de le voir bien plus serein aujourd’hui que lorsqu’il était arrivé à la Tour la première fois.

Et en particulier aujourd’hui.

Il s’était réveillé tard – _trop_ tard même, nuit blanche de bricolage oblige-, et s’était presque inquiété de ne pas trouver son compagnon dans le salon lorsqu’il avait émergé. Mais Jarvis l’avait rapidement rassuré en lui indiquant que le dieu s’était installé au rez-de-chaussée. Tony s’était donc empressé d’aller le rejoindre.

Et il avait eu un temps d’arrêt en le retrouvant tranquillement assis sur son immense canapé, livre dans les mains et le regard tourné vers l’océan qui s’étalait à perte de vue derrière l’immense baie-vitrée. L’ingénieur se figea car à cet instant, alors que Loki ne l’avait apparemment pas entendu arriver, il lui trouva l’air si serein, si paisible, ainsi plongé dans ses pensées et avec le reflet de la lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant sur sa peau blanche, que jamais on n’aurait pu croire que cet homme pouvait se montrer si cruel et si puissant par moment et qu’il n’avait des millénaires de souffrance derrière lui et autant de sang sur les mains, non.

Il était simplement magnifique.

Dans ces moments-là, les quelques questions toujours hésitantes à propos de leur avenir bancal étaient balayées d’un revers de main. Loki avait réussi ce qu’aucun être humain sur cette planète n’avait autant réussi avant lui : le faire revivre pleinement. Lui redonner un second souffle, une nouvelle raison de vivre et d’apprécier de se lever le matin.

Alors il resta simplement là, planté sur les marches, à regarder son dieu noyer son magnifique regard émeraude dans l’océan au loin.

Et son sourire doubla de taille lorsqu’il aperçut celui taquin de sa moitié qui avait probablement fini par réaliser sa présence.


	15. "Fruit'

En tant que fier prince d’Asgard, Loki avait des goûts raffinés et ce que Tony aimait appeler un « palais délicat ». En gros, il aimait les nourritures un minimum sophistiquées et pouvait rapidement se plaindre à propos d’un goût trop gras, mal préparé ou « peu intéressant », contrairement à Tony qui raffolait de hamburgers et de shawarmas low cost malgré ses propres habitudes qui avaient logiquement un certain niveau, vu son éducation et son compte en banque.

Alors, il avait fini par s’habituer au fait que seuls les fruits terriens arrivaient à peu près à ne pas faire râler son divin compagnon. Et vu le silence dans lequel ledit dieu se plongeait lorsqu’il dégustait certains fruits, Tony le soupçonnait même d’en raffoler sans l’avouer. D’où le fait qu’il lui passait parfois commande avec une sorte d’empressement contenu que le mortel commençait à arriver à déceler malgré le masque presque parfait du dieu des mensonges.

Mais la demande de Loki ce jour-là le figea quelques secondes comme un idiot.

\- ... Anthony ? M’as-tu entendu ?

Le milliardaire cligna des yeux, légèrement hébété.

\- Hum, ouaip. Quoi ? Attends, tu peux répéter ? Mon cerveau a freezé, un instant.

\- ... J’ai dit que je souhaitais des fraises, je te prie, répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce si extraordinaire ?

Tony savait pertinemment que c’était complétement stupide, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de virer vers le ventre de son compagnon.

\- ... Ouaip. Des fraises. Noté. Jarvis, tu rajoutes ça sur la liste des courses ?

\- _Bien, Monsieur._

\- ... J’irai sans doute plus vite à demander directement à toi, Jarvis... Marmonna Loki en se détournant et Tony le regarda s’éloigner en silence.

\- ... Dis voir, toutes les bizarreries qu’on raconte sur toi sur Wikipédia, c’est...

Le dieu revint à lui pour afficher un air d’incompréhension total.

\- Les « bizarreries » ? Et Wikipédia, n’est-ce pas votre encyclopédie universelle ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Euuh... Ouais c’est ça. Ça dit que tu peux... Enfin...

Tony se pinça les lèvres. Il mourrait d’envie de lui poser la question depuis des mois maintenant, sans jamais avoir eu le courage –ou plutôt l’envie suicidaire ?- de le faire.

Il déglutit alors, cherchant la manière la plus posée de lui demander pour éviter de faire un nouveau vol plané à travers sa baie-vitrée.

\- ... Tu t’entends bien les chevaux ?! Finit-il par lâcher.

Ah oui, c’était vrai : Tony et le tact, ça fait trente-cinq.

La mine d’incompréhension de Loki le rassura grandement, néanmoins : Wikipédia et les vikings mentaient, son dieu extra-terrestre n’était apparemment pas la « mère » de plein de monstres bizarres comme il avait pu le lire avec effroi.

Aucune chance qu’il n’ait pu le foutre en cloque d’une manière ou d’une autre, donc. Et c’était tout ce que Tony voulait savoir dans l’absolu. Il avait déjà assez dudit dieu à babysitter comme ça.


	16. "Main"

Il n’y avait pas à dire, passer du temps tous les deux dans le calme de la maison de Tony à Malibu avait quelque chose d’extrêmement reposant, voire même de rassurant.

Le fait de se retrouver ensemble seuls avait légèrement effrayé Tony, lorsque passé l’adrénaline de leur incroyable mission « fuite-discrète-de-la-Tour-pour-un-temps-indéterminé-allez-tchiao-les-mecs », il avait brutalement pris conscience de sa situation en voyant le Dieu millénaire mégalo visiter tranquillement sa villa.

Lui et Loki, seuls. Donc : lui tout seul pour gérer Loki. Donc : grosse galère en perspective si le Dieu décidait de piquer sa crise.

Mais ça, c’était le négativisme de Tony qui parlait. Son amour pour le dieu, lui, lui murmurait qu’il n’avait aucun souci à se faire.

Et il n’en eut effectivement aucun, bien au contraire.

Les jours passaient et le sentiment qu’il s’était enfin « casé » se faisait une place de plus en plus confortable dans son cerveau. Loki et lui semblaient certainement être l’un des couples les plus étranges de l’univers entier, et pourtant c’était ce qu’ils étaient devenus pour de bon après ces longs mois passés ensemble : un couple.

Et il en prit brutalement conscience une bonne fois pour toute ce soir-là, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé du salon après leur repas, Tony regardant la télé et Loki lisant à ses côtés.

Et que Tony fixait leurs deux mains enlacées dans un geste si anodin, mais qui voulait pourtant dire tellement.


	17. "Année"

Peut-être Tony l’avait-il fait exprès -inconsciemment ou non-, mais le fait qu’ils ne soient en vacances loin de la Tour, des Avengers et de l’œil de rapace de Fury lors de l’anniversaire de sa condamnation sur Midgard avait fait sourire Loki.

Il se doutait fortement que son mortel ne l’avait pas réalisé. Après tout, il n’avait certainement pas à cœur autant que lui de compter les jours comme il s’évertuait à le faire avec amertume.

Et pourtant, les derniers mois de son étrange captivité n’avaient pas été si désagréables que cela, en fin de compte. Ils l’avaient en tout cas été beaucoup moins dès lors que son imbécile de frère avait enfin daigné lui ôter les menottes runiques qui lui drainaient sa magie pour l’empêcher de faire des vagues sur Midgard.

Repenser à cette punition lui donnait envie de rire jaune : être condamné à l’exil sur la planète qu’il avait tenté d’asservir avec la soi-disant équipe de grand héros qui l’avait arrêté comme garde-fou relevait définitivement de la douce ironie.

Ironie plutôt maline qu’était certainement incapable de trouver le Père-de-toute-chose seul. Loki aurait mis sa main à couper sans hésiter que Friga n’était pas étrangère à cette vicieuse idée.

Peut-être avait-elle eu une intuition.

Car il ne pouvait nier que désormais, une autre paire de menottes l’empêchait encore plus efficacement de commettre ses méfaits et de continuer sa douce vengeance envers la famille royale d’Asgard.

Des menottes du nom d’Anthony Edward Stark.

\- Anthony, sais-tu qu’aujourd’hui, cela fait une année midgardien que mon frère m’a traîné dans cette immonde Tour pour purger ma peine ?

Son compagnon faisait ses pompes journalières dans le grand salon du premier étage de la villa, tandis qu’il passait lui-même le temps en s’essayant à la cuisine, juste à côté.

\- Ah ouais... ? Souffla le mortel en n’arrêtant pas ses exercices pour autant. Jarvis, commande un gâteau pour ce soir avec écrit « Joyeux 1 an de punition dans ta chambre terrienne, Loki-chou » dessus.

\- _Je suppose que je ne dois pas réellement le faire, Monsieur... ?_

\- Non Jarvis, tu ne le feras pas, lui répondit le dieu en grinçant des dents.

Tony arrêta finalement son activité et se releva pour s’essuyer le front d’une serviette, essoufflé, tout en lui envoyant un sourire taquin.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu me disais pas ça pour qu’on le fête comme il se doit ?

\- Je ne perdrai pas mon temps à répondre à tes sarcasmes idiots.

\- Oooh, Loks, fais pas la tête...

« Loks » roula des yeux en reprenant sa préparation, mais des bras l’enlacèrent par derrière l’instant d’après.

\- Si tu veux, on se contente juste d’une partie de jambe en l’air pour marquer le coup, vu que ça a l’air de te perturber un peu quand même.

\- Cela ne me perturbe pas. C’était simplement pour te signaler ce premier pas franchi sur les cents futures longues et affreuses années qui m’attendent à ronger mon frein ici, mais tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m’attarde sur un détail si futile. Tes stupides manies mortelles doivent certainement avoir plus d’influence sur moi que je ne le pensais...

Tony nicha son nez dans les cheveux de son compagnon, méditant sur cela quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- J’t’ai vexé.

\- ... Non.

\- T’es en colère ?

\- Non.

\- Si, t’es en colère.

Loki fit claquer sa langue et se retourna pour lui faire face, d’un geste légèrement plus brusque que ce qui l’avait prévu.

\- Es-tu certain d’être un génie ? Ton manque de réflexion me donne un doute, parfois...

Mais Tony se pendit à son cou pour se lover contre lui, déposant son oreille contre son torse.

\- Je sais bien ce qui te tracasse Loks. Mais tu l’as dit toi-même : on peut rien y faire. Ça me fout le moral à zéro autant que toi, tu sais. J’essaie juste de pas le montrer. J’essaie juste... De relativiser. À ma manière stupide et maladroite, mais à ma manière.

Loki eut un léger soupir à cela et se contenta de fixer un point devant lui pensivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- ... L’ensemble de tes manières sont stupides et maladroites... Bougonna-t-il, mais le cœur n’y était pas vraiment.

\- Je sais. Et tu vas devoir supporter ça encore un bon bout de temps, déso’ pas déso’.

\- ... Pas assez longtemps, crois-moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous m’en voulez pas, j’incruste un peu du tristou dans tout ce fluff...
> 
> Des bisous <3


	18. "Cassé"

Dire que Tony Stark était « cassé » s’avérait être une très belle ironie. Entre les éclats de shrapnels qui menaçaient de « casser » son cœur et sa vie pour de bon à chaque instant, ses multiples névroses et ses penchants autodestructeurs, il était incontestablement une personne que l’on pouvait facilement définir comme « cassée ». Cassé, fracassé, parfois même anéanti, mais qui essayait de garder la tête hors de l’eau comme il le pouvait.

Et dire que Loki Laufeyson était cassé s’avérait être une ironie encore plus grande. Car contrairement au mortel, lui avait la malchance de subir la douleur depuis des centaines et des centaines d’années. La traîtrise, sa plus grande douleur, demeurait bien évidemment récente, mais la frustration, le ressentiment, la jalousie et la colère, elles, étaient des douleurs qu’il traînait derrière lui depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas devenir complément broyé, pulvérisé, détruit.

C’était fou comme tant de choses pouvaient arriver en l’espace de trois petites années mortelles. Car en si peu de temps, Loki avait vécu des montagnes russes émotionnelles comme il n’en avait jamais vécu auparavant.

Il était tombé au plus bas, ramassé in-extremis par Thanos et son armée pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire, et il avait presque directement été remonté de force sans trop comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Aujourd’hui, il était toujours cassé. Il le serait toujours un peu à sa manière, de toute façon.

Comme l’était et le serait à jamais Tony.

Mais ils allaient mieux.

La casse était limitée, commençait à être réparée. Les morceaux brisés se recollaient doucement, petit à petit. Le chemin serait encore long avant qu’ils ne puissent tous les deux oublier les cauchemars, les peurs, les douleurs. Avant qu’ils ne puissent cesser presque totalement d’être malheureux ou constamment en colère. D’être rongés par la solitude.

Mais un premier pas avait été réalisé. Et d’une manière dont aucun des deux n’aurait pu concevoir, aussi intelligents étaient-ils l’un comme l’autre.

Et surtout aux côtés de la dernière personne qu’ils auraient pu imaginer.

Tout était pourtant parti d’un verre. D’un simple verre proposé pour gagner du temps durant une bataille aux enjeux bien trop importants.

Une bataille qui leur avait fait perdre tellement, mais gagner encore plus.


	19. "Demande"

\- ... Le concept de mariage existe, sur Asgard ?

Loki leva les yeux de son livre pour observer Tony, planté au milieu de son atelier en plein élan « artistique », comme il le disait si bien, tandis qu’il l’accompagnait à sa manière sur le fauteuil confortable aménagé à son attention, dans un mimétisme parfait de leur habitude prise à la Tour.

Un fin sourire espiègle s’étira légèrement sur les lèvres fines du dieu de la malice.

\- Et peut-on savoir d’où sort cette abracadabrante question alors que tu es plongé dans tes machines avec ton air de concentration intense depuis bientôt trois heures ?

\- ... Je réfléchis à pleins de trucs différents quand je bosse, se défendit le mortel en marmonnant à moitié, trifouillant ses outils pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de sa moitié.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Tony joua un instant à faire tourner une clé anglaise dans sa main d’un air aussi absent que faussement impassible, avant de lui tourner le dos pour revenir à son armure.

\- Je sais pas moi, c’était une question comme ça.

\- Curieuse question.

\- Et t’y as pas répondu.

Le dieu soupira d’amusement avant de relever la tête pour de bon et de se réinstaller confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Bien évidemment, que nous nous marions. Je suis étonné que cet imbécile de Thor ne t’ait pas cassé les oreilles avec ses envies d’épousailles avec son imbécile de mortelle.

\- Oooh que si, il m’en a parlé ! Mais je m’étais dit que ça venait peut-être d’elle ? Ou que c’était super différent pour vous que sur Terre ?

\- Et comment cela se passe-t-il ici, dis-moi tout ?

\- Et bien... Y’en a un qui fait sa demande à l’autre –ou ils peuvent se mettre d’accord tous les deux, au choix, mais c’est quand même vachement moins drôle et romantique-, et puis, euh... Ah, une vieille coutume veut qu’on aille demander la main de la dame à son père, aussi.

\- Oui, Thor m’a parlé de cela et de son dépit que Jane n’aie plus de père auprès de qui il pourrait le faire.

\- Ça va, c’est pas bien grave s’il le fait pas...

\- Mon frère est encore plus à cheval sur les coutumes que moi. En plus d’être un écœurant grand romantique.

\- Il est dans la merde, alors.

\- Je lui ai dit de le faire avec le Docteur Selvig.

\- ... Pas con.

\- Et donc ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque la proposition a été acceptée ?

\- Ben, y’a une grande teuf où tout le monde est invité et se bourre la gueule. Un truc sympa, quoi. Ah, et un échange de bague, aussi ! Et l’un qui prend le nom de famille de l’autre...

Tony réfléchit un instant pour être certain de ne rien oublier.

\- ... Et la lune de miel, bien sûr.

\- La « lune de miel » ?

\- Du sexe en vacances dans un lieu paradisiaque pour marquer le coup, disons.

Le sourire de Loki s’étira d’autant plus.

\- Intéressant...

\- Si Pepper et Happy finissent par se marier, je ferai un effort pour t’emmener à la cérémonie, si t’es sage.

\- Quelle bonté. J’en trépigne d’avance.

Tony grimaça de la remarque cynique du dieu et retourna pour de bon à ses machines. Même si ses pensées continuaient de carburer à mille à l’heure malgré lui.

\- ... Jarvis, est-ce que je devrais me réjouir ou pas s’il attrape le bouquet... ? Murmura-t-il, oubliant au passage que Loki avait une ouïe bien plus développée que la sienne.


	20. "Graine"

\- ... Pourquoi je sens pas ce truc ?

\- Certainement car Jarvis a signalé qu’ils s’agissait d’un organisme extraterrestre... ?

\- Okay, laisse-moi la refaire : pourquoi il y aurait un organisme extraterrestre dans un putain de pot dans mon putain de salon ?

\- Thor me l’a ramené de ma chambre à Asgard à ma demande car la lecture continue commence à me lasser.

Tony leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

\- ... Ok, ça explique une partie du problème, mais pas la totalité. Quoi, tu veux abandonner ta fabuleuse carrière de rat de bibliothèque pour te reconvertir en paysagiste ?

\- Tu me fatigues.

Tony ricana à cela. Il entendait cette phrase bien trop souvent, ces derniers jours.

Il fallait dire que lorsqu’il se sentait heureux et en forme, en général, ce n’était jamais vraiment bon pour la patience de son entourage.

\- Et donc plus sérieusement, c’est quoi cette graine ? Ça risque pas de nous exploser à la tronche, au moins ?

\- Il existe des graines qui explosent, sur cette planète... ? Demanda Loki avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire cynique amusé.

\- Réponds à ma putain de question.

\- Ce n’est rien d’exceptionnel, Anthony. Une graine que j’ai récupéré il y a fort longtemps et dont je devais m’occuper depuis un moment sans avoir pris le temps de le faire.

\- Mais pourquoi _cette_ graine-là en particulier ?!

\- Car il y a une infime chance –et quand je dis infime, c’est réellement infime-, que cela ne soit un _Flora colossus_. Même si je n’y crois pas vraiment, mais bon. Sait-on jamais. Cela serait intéressant d’avoir un de ces fascinants spécimens sous le nez...

Tony médita un instant sur ces paroles en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Hm hm... J’ai bien entendu le mot « _colossus_ », là ? Comme dans genre « colosse » ? Comme dans genre « Hulk le colosse qui fait trois mètres de haut » ?

\- Tu te fais du souci pour rien, ne t’en fais donc pas...

\- ... Ok, lâcha Tony en levant les mains comme pour battre en retraite. On avait dit qu’on se faisait confiance, après tout, et JE te fais confiance, mon bon Loki ! Après tout, tu serais pas –plus ?-, aussi taré pour risquer de ruiner notre couverture en lâchant un quelconque monstre extraterrestre sur Malibu, pas vrai ?

\- ... Ce n’est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien, s’amusa Loki en lui envoyant son sourire le plus vicieux.

\- Non, définitivement pas ton genre, marmonna le génie en s’éloignant.

Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs, la graine ne s’avéra pas du tout être un Flora colossus, comme espéré par Loki, mais une simple plante qui grandit tranquillement entre les mains délicates de Loki.

Dommage, car le dieu aurait adoré que son mortel ne se retrouve nez à nez avec un « Groot » géant dans son salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j’y suis allée au talent, pour les graines de Groot, je n’ai que peu de connaissances dans les comics et c’est hyper difficile de trouver des renseignements sur eux (surtout en français). Donc pardonnez-moi si quelque chose vous semble faux ! (Et n'hésite pas à me le dire que je corrige :) )


	21. "Supermarché"

Dans sa tentative de leur faire oublier le plus possible la condition de Loki, Tony avait eu envie de pousser le vice jusqu’à lui faire découvrir les joies d’une vie humaine normale. Malheureusement, Tony Stark n’avait pas vraiment de « vie humaine normale ». Et à cause de ses vilains parents qui l’avaient trop gâtés et à sa toute aussi vilaine immense fortune qui lui permettait de faire à peu près ce qu’il voulait quand il le voulait, il devait parfois faire un effort pour se souvenir de ce que faisaient habituellement les gens normaux.

Et il trouva rapidement cette idée géniale que lesdits gens normaux allaient faire leurs courses à pied, eux-mêmes. Sans coursier et sans IA hyper puissante pour le faire à leur place.

Idée géniale, mais exercice ridicule et potentiellement désastreux.

Il l’avait réalisé seulement lorsque les portes coulissantes du supermarché s’étaient ouvertes sur eux et qu’ils avaient violemment embrassé la vision de la masse grouillante autour d’eux.

Et un coup d’œil à la mine dédaigneuse de _Lady Loki_ à sa droite ne fit que confirmer que c’était une idée de merde.

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, histoire qu’on soit pas venu ici pour rien, on achète juste deux-trois conneries et on se tire, ok ?

\- J’ai une meilleure idée : je lâche quelques serpents au milieu de cet enfer et nous regardons ces fourmis s’enfuir en hurlant de peur avec délectation.

Tony ne put empêcher son pouffement amusé de sortir et mit un coup de coude à son compagnon avant de l’attraper par le bras pour l’embarquer avec lui dans les rayons.

\- Tu te rappelles ce qu’on a dit sur le dénigrement des terriens ? Tu t’en tapes un, donc mauvaise foi, tout ça...

\- Sauf que, comme tu _adores_ le répéter toi-même, tu es bien au-dessus de toute cette vermine.

\- Arrête de me draguer chéri, ronronna-t-il, un grand sourire amusé floqué sur le visage, on est en public je te signale.

Ils déambulèrent entre les rayons et Loki s’arrêta de nombreuses fois pour tenter de comprendre l’utilité de tel ou tel produit.

\- ... Pourquoi ces fleurs sont en plastique ?

\- J’sais pas, pour faire joli ?

\- Autant avoir de vraies fleurs, celles-ci sont laides.

\- C’est pour ceux qui ont la flemme ou qui n’ont pas la main verte, je suppose. Et ne me parle pas de Bruce, je t’en supplie...

Tony pouffa à sa propre blague affligeante que Loki ne comprit évidemment pas.

Plus loin, ils s’arrêtèrent de nouveau dans le rayon destiné aux enfants.

\- ... Qu’est-ce donc que ces choses ?

\- Des peluches.

\- Est-ce la même logique que pour les fleurs en plastique ? Réservé à ceux qui souhaiteraient avoir un animal chez eux mais ne le peuvent pas ? Bien que je me demande quel genre d’animal cette chose puisse être...

Tony plissa les yeux devant la peluche _Pikachu_ avant de se pincer les lèvres.

\- Ça, c’est un truc qui fait paratonnerre si tu le nourris correctement. Super utile en cas d’invasion de la Team Rocket.

\- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes...

Et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près des caisses, l’attention de Loki fut de nouveau happée par les nombreuses palettes de bouteilles situées un peu plus loin.

\- Cela aussi, j’ai du mal à le comprendre.

\- Quoi, que j’me marre encore ?

\- Votre manie de mettre l’eau dans des bouteilles. Je l’avais déjà remarqué et je vois ici qu’il y en a des centaines. Pourquoi faites-vous cela, puisque vous n’avez qu’à ouvrir une petite vanne dans votre maison pour y accéder ? À moins que le commun des mortels ne possède pas cette fameuse vanne dans leur cuisine ?

\- Euhh, si si tout le monde l’a. Enfin, tout le monde dans les pays développés, du moins...

\- Alors pourquoi ? Surtout que je ne me trompe pas, cette matière est bien du plastique –encore- ? ne m’as-tu pourtant pas déjà maintes fois expliqué à quel point il s’agissait d’une matière polluante ?

\- Euh... Si...

\- Êtes-vous stupides à ce point ? Tes semblables adorent-ils tellement polluer votre pauvre planète qu’ils trouvent des idées toujours plus saugrenues pour le faire ?

\- … Ce soir, j’envoie un mail à Pepper pour lui dire que Stark Industries se lance dans la guerre contre les bouteilles en plastique, promis. Elle va me tuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’voulais vous prévenir que nous entrons ici dans un micro « arc », si j’puis appeler ça comme ça x) les prochaines chapitres s’enchaînent directement et je vous referais signe quand ça se terminera !  
> Bisous sur vos fesses !


	22. "Librairie"

Ne perdant pas le nord, Tony décida de prolonger leur escapade _« Rendez-vous en Terre inconnue » version Loki_ en l’emmenant dans un endroit qui le ravirait à coup sûr.

Et le génie se mordit une nouvelle fois les doigts face au masque d’impassibilité toujours beaucoup trop bien en place du dieu lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la plus grande librairie de tout Los Angeles.

\- Cache ta joie, surtout, bougonna-t-il en avisant sa moitié qui scrutait les alentours avec un intérêt notable, mais sans grande expression sur le visage.

\- Oh, c’est adorable. Tu pensais me faire plaisir ? C’est tout à ton honneur, mon Aimé. Et ne crois pas que l’intention ne me va pas droit au cœur...

\- ... Mais ? Grogna Tony.

\- Mais la culture Midgarienne est d’une affligeante pauvreté et vos ouvrages ne volent pas bien haut. Pour me ravir, il faudrait au moins une bibliothèque Vane. Et je ne suis pas certain de tes capacités à pouvoir m’emmener jusqu’à Álfheim, pour le moment.

Tony ronchonna dans sa barbe tandis que le dieu s’avança pour parcourir les rayons, balayant rapidement des yeux les dos des milliers d’ouvrages qui se présentaient à lui.

\- Si par _miracle_ tu trouves quand même des trucs affligeants qui t’intéressent, je t’en prie, sers toi...

\- Merci.

Tony serra les dents, se demandant bien pourquoi il se pliait en quatre pour ce foutu prince trop gâté. Surtout pour l’emmener dans un endroit aussi has-been qu’une foutue librairie. De nos jours, s’il voulait lire, ses écrans holographiques lui suffisaient amplement, plutôt que ces vieilleries qui prenaient la poussières et finiraient certainement elles-mêmes en poussière.

Il alla tout de même faire un tour dans le rayon scientifique, histoire de passer le temps en attendant que son ingrate moitié ne daigne décider que rien n’était assez bien pour lui.

Il fut surpris de le voir débarquer quelques minutes plus tard, un livre massif en main et une expression agacée sur le visage.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que je vois cette chose et cela m’horripile : l’entièreté de votre stupide société inférieure est-elle donc basée sur la seule hétérosexualité ?!

Tony écarquilla les yeux à cette question et lui arracha le livre des mains, bouffé par la curiosité. Et il éclata de rire lorsqu’il découvrit le Kamasutra.

\- Tu voulais tester quelques trucs avec moi, Loki-chou ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ces inepties pour parfaire mes connaissances sexuelles, et je serai ravi de te le prouver une fois que nous serons rentrés, déclara-t-il d’un ton bien trop sérieux et supérieur pour ne pas lancer Tony dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- J’ai hâte d’y être !


	23. "Musique"

Sur le chemin du retour, une enseigne attira l’œil de Tony et il s’arrêta de nouveau pour y aller, promettant à Loki de ne « pas être trop long ».

\- Je pensais que tu détestais faire du « shepping », s’amusa le dieu.

\- C’est du « shopping », déjà, et dans les faits ouais, mais y’a certains trucs qui sont sympas à zieuter de soi-même, de temps en temps. Et ça faisait un bail que j’étais pas descendu à L.A. pour me dégourdir les pattes.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la boutique et Loki mit un certain temps avant de deviner son but.

\- ... Vendent-ils de la _musique_ ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouaip.

\- Mais...

Il observa Tony déambuler parmi les étalages, parcourant des étranges planches carrées de ses doigts qu’il semblait comparer entre elles.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit par déclarer avec agacement le dieu. Tu n’as qu’à demander à Jarvis pour avoir de la musique, pourquoi en cherches-tu ici ?

\- Parce qu’aussi puissantes peuvent-être des enceintes, rien ne vaut le bon vieux son d’un Trente-trois tour grésillant, lui expliqua Tony avec un sourire tout en lui montrant une des planches représentant cinq hommes, dont un affublé de petites cornes démoniaques.

\- ... Qui sont-ils ?

\- AC/DC ! Le meilleur groupe du monde, enfin !

\- Je te crois sur parole, répondit dédaigneusement Loki.

\- C’est sûr que ça change des merdes que tu écoutes quand tu te plonges à corps perdu dans MTV...

\- De la simple curiosité. Je n’ai jamais dit que j’appréciais ce que j’entendais.

\- C’est pour ça que je t’entends fredonner _I will always love you_ , de temps en temps ?

Le regard meurtrier que se mangea Tony n’eut pour seul résultat que de lui provoquer un nouveau fou rire. Ce qui vexa bien évidemment Loki qui sortit de la boutique pour aller bouder.


	24. "Accident"

Tony retrouva Loki dehors l’instant d’après, adossé au mur de la boutique les bras croisés contre son torse (ou plutôt de sa poitrine dans le cas présent), la mine aussi renfrognée que flippante, et à juste titre : un homme était en train de lui parler.

Ou plutôt... De le draguer.

\- ... Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres d’amusement.

Tony fut vicieusement tiraillé entre la nécessité de voler au secours de sa « demoiselle en détresse » et sa vilaine envie de voir comment ça allait se terminer. Mais risquer l’avenir de L.A. ne valait peut-être pas un probable fou-rire de cinq minutes, si ?

... Ça se tentait, quand même.

Il fit quelques pas de plus pour à moitié tourner le dos aux deux « tourtereaux » et fit mine de zieuter son portable pour pouvoir observer la scène plus ou moins discrètement.

Plus ou moins, car si l’homme ne l’avait absolument pas remarqué, Loki, lui, le fixait avec un air mauvais.

\- T’es timide pour pas répondre comme ça ? Lui susurra le dragueur du dimanche d’un ton qui donna la nausée à Tony.

\- ... Non, bien au contraire, finit par lui répondre le dieu d’une voix ronronnante qui fit froncer les sourcils à Tony.

Et lorsqu’il se retourna, il vit sa _femme_ faire les yeux doux à l’inconnu avec un sourire enjôleur qui n’était réservé qu’à lui, en temps normal.

\- Où as-tu proposé de m’emmener un peu plus tôt, déjà ? Continua le dieu en battant des cils.

... L’arroseur arrosé, vous connaissez ? Pas qu’il ne l’avait pas mérité, mais bon.

Il lui sauta presque dessus pour lui attraper le bras et l’emmener loin de l’horripilant inconnu.

\- C’est bon c’est bon, j’ai compris ! Désolé ! Râla-t-il en le tirant en avant.

\- Et bien ? Je pensais que tu avais envie de m’abandonner à mon triste sort ?

\- Ça vaaaa, je voulais juste voir comment t’allais te débarrasser de lui pour me marrer un coup, c’est tout !

\- S’il avait insisté, je lui aurais simplement brisé la nuque, rien de bien exceptionnel.

\- Héhé, même pas un petit peu envie de se laisser tenter ? Lui demanda-t-il, taquin, tout en continuant de marcher droit devant lui.

\- ... Au fond, si, un peu. Sa proposition si peu subtile de m’offrir un verre m’a rappelé un certain rustre que je côtoie de temps à autres, en ce moment.

\- Je t’ai pas proposé ce verre pour ça, à l’orig-

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Pourtant, Tony avait l’habitude avec les combats qu’il menait quotidiennement. Et malgré tout, fondu dans cette ambiance décontractée et heureuse comme il l’était, loin du sang et du champ de bataille, ses réflexes primaux que ses longues années de combats avaient fini par développer malgré lui semblaient en veille, comme endormis.

Contrairement à ceux de Loki, qui étaient plus vifs que ceux d’une bête sauvage.

Les longs doigts blancs du dieu agrippèrent son t-shirt avec une force qui lui rappela douloureusement un certain vol plané à travers une baie vitrée, en particulier lorsqu’il fut violemment éjecté au sol un peu plus loin. Mais il n’eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre qu’un énorme fracas résonna, mélange détonnant d’un choc, du bruit bien connu du métal qui se tort et du verre qui se brise. Des pièces métalliques volèrent en tous sens autour de lui et il dut se protéger de ses bras pour ne rien recevoir en pleine figure.

Lorsque son cerveau se reconnecta, il vit, abasourdi, son dieu partiellement encastré dans l’avant d’un camion qui avait apparemment oublié de freiner au passage piéton et qui s'était arrêté net contre Loki qui n'avait bien évidemment pas moufté et encore moins bougé d'un pouce..

Il n'eut aucun mal à sortir de la désormais carcasse du véhicule et, passé le regard meurtrier qu'il envoya aux badauds qui formaient déjà un attroupement autour d'eux, il alla immédiatement s'enquérir de l'état de son compagnon.

\- Ça va... Souffla Tony tout en attrapant la main que Loki lui tendait pour se relever, malgré tout encore un peu secoué. Et toi... ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule avec tes questions, je t’en prie.

Son ton était sec et Tony remarqua également la lueur bien connue de fureur qui dansait au fond des iris émeraude.

\- Partons d’ici, lui ordonna-t-il brusquement, ces imbéciles risques de nous faire repérer avec tous leurs appareils de surveillance...

L’homme de métal aperçut effectivement les quelques smartphones qui semblaient les filmer aux alentours et se dit rapidement que c’était certainement déjà foutu : Fury devait déjà les avoir repéré.

Puis son regard se perdit un peu plus loin sur la chaussée et il se figea.

\- Anthony, partons.

\- ... Non, attends...

\- ANTHONY, MAINTENANT !

Loki utilisa de nouveau la force brute pour le traîner sans douceur derrière lui, l’arrachant brutalement de la vision de l’homme –le chauffeur, à coup sûr- au visage sanguinolent qui gisait à quelques mètres de là, immobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erf, le fluff s’enfuit doucement au loin.... Non fluff, reviens ! Revieeeens ! /o/


	25. "Souffle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma douce LunaQueen qui m’a donné la force de faire de ce chapitre un truc pas trop mal alors que c’était pas forcément ça au début... ! <3

Lorsque le Shield avait débarqué en trombe autour de la villa et que Tony s’était retrouvé avec plusieurs revolvers braqués sur ses tempes pour dissuader Loki d’opposer la moindre résistance, il en eut le souffle coupé.

Lorsqu’ils firent le voyage jusqu’à l’Héliporteur dans une ambiance pesante durant laquelle même les quelques blagues bien placées de Tony n’avait pas réussi à dérider leurs gardes d’un cil et que le seul moment où il croisa le regard de Loki, il reconnut aisément l’appréhension et la fureur au fond de ses iris émeraude, il s’était surpris à avoir le souffle court.

Lorsque, arrivés face à Fury, Natasha et Clint, le colonel avait fini par couper court aux explications aussi argumentées qu’enjouées de Tony pour lui dire que, vu qu’il était désormais classé comme « potentiellement corrompu » au vu de sa relation avec le dieu, il préférait qu’il « ferme son claque merde pour une fois dans sa putain de vie » et qu’il avait emmené Loki pour lui parler seul à seul, il s’était réellement retrouvé essoufflé d’appréhension.

Lorsque durant la longue attente qui suivit, il vit arriver Thor pour qu’il rejoigne Fury et son frère et qu’il lui envoya un regard si attristé qu’il essayait de masquer derrière un air autoritaire qui n’avait pas grande crédibilité quand on connaissait bien le dieu du Tonnerre, Tony ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle.

Lorsqu’au bout d’heures interminables il les vit enfin réapparaître et reconnut le halo doré des menottes druidiques qui ornait de nouveau les fins poignets de son amour, une plainte lamentable mourut dans sa gorge dans un souffle.

Mais lorsque Fury lui annonça qu’après délibérations, la seule « punition » de laquelle ils écopaient tous les deux –en plus des menottes- étaient une obligation stricte de le tenir informé de leurs moindres faits et gestes, de lui donner accès aux caméras de surveillance de la Tour, que Loki ne viennent les aider désormais s’ils tombaient sur un adversaire trop puissant pour eux et que le Shield envoyait deux nouveaux agents à la Tour en renfort pour garder un œil sur eux deux ; Tony eut l’impression qu’on lui offrait un second souffle.

Car cet évènement, aussi anodin pouvait-il être, lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose qui lui étreignait le cœur : s’il venait à être séparé de Loki désormais, Tony était certain qu’il finirait par en rendre son dernier souffle.


	26. "Jalousie"

Les jours suivants défilèrent sous le signe de la tension à la Tour.

La colère de Loki ne semblait pas retomber malgré le temps qui passait. Il évitait de parler à qui que ce soit, même à Tony. Il restait la plupart du temps reclus dans ses quartiers et le milliardaire n’avait aucune idée de la manière de rétablir la communication dans son couple. Le pire étant certainement que le dieu avait même refusé de dormir avec lui la première nuit et que cette habitude avait persisté.

Alors que ce n’était clairement pas le bon moment pour Tony, pas quand il était bouffé par la culpabilité en repensant constamment au chauffeur du camion dont il avait appris le décès quelques jours après l’accident.

Ce n’était donc que pure logique que tout cela ne lui déclenche un cycle d’insomnie.

Il enchaînait actuellement sa soixante-troisième heure sans sommeil qu’il affrontait en noyant ses pensées dans ses créations. Et alors qu’il avait explicitement demandé qu’on le laisse tranquille, il avait reçu un visiteur auquel il ne s’était pas réellement attendu : Peter Parker, le Spiderman.

Et cette visite aussi surprenante qu’impromptue lui réchauffa bien plus le cœur qu’il n’aurait pu le penser. Le jeune homme était une boule d’énergie en fusion et son cerveau presque aussi génial que le sien et son engouement pour son travail ne pouvait que remonter le moral de Tony, même si l’envie de lui coller deux-trois baffes de temps en temps l’avait sérieusement démangé.

Au final, en voyant le gamin s’agiter dans tous les sens dans son atelier à ses côtés, il avait l’impression de se voir lui-même à l’époque du MIT.

Car en attendant, il lui faisait un peu oublier la boule qu’il avait au fond de l’estomac quand il pensait au fait qu’il n’avait aucune foutue idée de comment rétablir la communication avec l’homme qu’il aimait.

Et il fut d’autant plus surpris en voyant débarquer à son tour Loki dans l’atelier quelques heures après.

\- Euh, M’sieur Stark... ? L’interpela Peter en observant le dieu arriver avec curiosité.

Tony leva les yeux sur son amour qui jaugeait également le jeune mortel de la tête au pied avec un de ses regards aussi glacials que mortels. Il paraissait encore passablement énervé, mais la colère palpable qu’il semblait éprouver envers le jeune homme qu’il n’avait pourtant jamais vu fit tiquer Tony.

\- ... Qui est-ce ?

La question sifflante étonna réellement l’ingénieur, d’autant plus qu’il ne lâchait pas Peter du regard et semblait près à lui arracher les yeux au moindre mot de travers.

Chose que le jeune homme ne semblait pas réaliser ou, tout du moins, il ne s’en formalisait pas.

\- Ah, je suis Peter, Monsieur ! Peter Parker !

Il tendit une main enjouée vers l’immortel, qui ne lui répondit évidemment pas.

\- Je suis un Avenger par intérim –même si M’sieur Stark n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de faire appel à moi, mais bon-, c’est Monsieur Stark qui m’a trouvé et qui m’a engagé et il m’a même aidé pour mes études ! Je compte essayer de rentrer au MIT également, alors son aide m’est précieuse ! Ses immenses connaissances dans les sciences diverses sont incroyables, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà !

Le débit de paroles de son protégé était toujours aussi impressionnant et Tony se surprit à se demander si Loki pourrait avoir plus de patience que lui.

Et vu que le dieu continuait de le fixer sans bouger d’un pouce, il supposait –espérait ?- que oui.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer M’sieur Loki ! J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je vous ai même vu à la télévision à l’époque et... Mais attendez, vu que vous êtes un dieu Asgardien, je ne devrais peut-être pas vous appeler « Monsieur »... ?

Il se tourna vers Tony, ses grands yeux curieux papillonnants.

\- ... Vous savez comment on dit « Monsieur » en Viking ?

Cette situation insensée fit finalement pouffer de rire Tony, même si un coup d’œil à sa moitié lui indiqua qu’elle ne semblait pas aussi enjouée que lui. Il se racla finalement la gorge pour reprendre son sérieux malgré la mine rongée par la fatigue qu’il devait lamentablement aborder.

\- Hmm... Dis Peter, tu veux bien nous excuser une minute ? Je pense que Loki voulait me dire quelque chose...

\- Ah, oui bien sûr ! J’vais voir s’il reste de la pizza à la cuisine, dans ce cas ! À tout à l’heure M’sieur Stark ! M’sieur Loki ! Enfin... Seigneur Loki ?

Il s’éloigna en continuant de se parler tout seul.

Et Loki braqua son regard glacial sur lui.

\- Est-il toujours aussi agaçant... ?

\- Euuuh... Ouais. La plupart du temps, ouais. Un peu comme moi, j’ai l’impression, non ? T’as pas, genre, un sentiment de déjà-vu quand tu le vois, ou... ?

Il était sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Loki ne semblait pas prompt à le suivre.

\- ... Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de lui.

Les yeux de Tony s’écarquillèrent à cette phrase alors qu’il avait l’impression de comprendre l’énorme sous-entendu qu’elle renfermait.

\- Vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre, en tout cas, rajouta Loki en serrant les dents.

... Ouaip. C’était bien ce qu’il lui semblait.

\- ... Loks... Est-ce que tu viens de mettre fin à tes jours d’isolement parce que tu... Tu es... Jaloux de Peter ?

Le regard émeraude colérique s’embrasa à cette question, prenant une expression aussi outrée qu’agacée.

\- Que...

Il en perdait apparemment ses mots. Et ce n’était pas peu dire venant de Loki, pourtant. Tony le vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois à la manière d’un poisson-rouge, avant de se pincer fortement les lèvres.

\- ... Non, finit-il simplement par répondre en retrouvant son air princier bien connu.

Et cela fit exploser Tony de rire. Il n’attendit pas plus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet c’est ainsi que s’achève ce mini arc qui n’a que trop duré, damn ! Retour aux drabbles qui n’ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres !  
> Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le faux tease de Logan : au final ce chapitre a connu trois versions différentes avant de sortir et j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir ! Donc même Peter ne fait qu'un passage éclair, mais c'est toujours ça de gagné... !  
>  Des bisous tous doux <3


	27. "Science"

\- Peut-être que dans votre monde d’imbéciles qui n’ont aucune sensibilité, la science est supérieure, mais elle ne fera jamais le poids face à la magie !

\- Ouais mais tu l’as dit toi-même : la magie peut être dangereuse et avoir des résultats catastrophiques si ce n’est pas correctement contrôlé !

\- Ah parce que lorsque l’une de tes pièces d’armures décide d’aller faire un petit tour de son côté en détruisant tout sur son passage, tu appelles cela du contrôle ?

\- ... Ça fait toujours moins de dégâts qu’un foutu portail interdimensionnel qui permet à une armée entière d’envahir une planète sans se taper le voyage aller !

\- Ah ! Et c’est certain que la bombe que tu as lancé sur cette même armée n’a provoqué aucun dégât, de son côté...

Tony serra les dents, prêt à mordre s’il le fallait. Loki, en face, gardait sa superbe et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, mais il n’en pensait pas moins.

Ce débat n’avait aucun sens, ils en étaient conscients aussi bien l’un que l’autre. On ne pouvait décemment pas comparer l’incomparable de cette manière. Surtout qu’Asgard même avait déjà prouvé que les deux domaines étaient parfaitement complémentaires et magnifiaient même l’autre à sa manière.

Mais c’était plus fort qu’eux. Ils étaient tous les deux un génie dans leur propre domaine et, même s’ils pourraient utiliser ce génie pour, justement, travailler sur un moyen de faire fusionner ces deux domaines merveilleux pour obtenir des nouveaux moyens spectaculaires de contrer les menaces qui guettaient la Terre, en bons être stupidement fier et entêtés, ils préféraient se taper dessus.

Car ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop, tous les deux. Encore une fois. Malgré le fait qu’ils n’étaient même pas nés à la même époque et sur la même planète, léger détail qui faisait pourtant tellement la différence.

La science et la magie étaient donc destinées à s’affronter encore un peu au sein de la Tour des Avengers.

Et c’était certainement tant mieux : car le jour où ces deux-là décideraient d’unir leurs forces pour de bon, qui savait ce qu’il adviendrait de l’univers... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette dernière phrase était un petit clin d’œil à Leia Favaz et « le Consort » que j’ai très très hâte de continuer :eyes: L’idée d’un Loki et d’un Tony unis ensemble pour régner sur l’univers est beaucoup trop cool en fait... !


	28. "Disney"

C’était rare qu’ils ne regardent un film ou une série ensemble, mais c’était avec une agréable surprise pour Tony que Loki s’était découvert une étrange passion pour certaines séries terriennes. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de régulièrement commenter la stupidité des personnages ou du scénario, mais le simple fait qu’il acceptait de regarder le divertissement avec lui signifiait qu’il se prenait au jeu, au fond.

Alors Tony avait voulu pousser le vice jusqu’à lui faire regarder quelques Disney, histoire de voir ce qu’il aurait à redire sur ces légendes du cinéma américain.

Lorsqu’il avait réfléchi à quel long-métrage précisément il allait lui faire découvrir, il eut un sourire diabolique en tombant sur le Roi Lion.

Il guetta la réaction de Loki tout le long du visionnage.

Pour une fois, le dieu fut bien moins bavard. Redoublant rapidement d’attention, serrant les dents à certains moments, semblant se réjouir durant d’autres qui n’étonnèrent que peu Tony.

Et la fin, son visage fermé en disait tellement long que Tony avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux.

\- Alors... ? Ton avis ?

\- Il y avait un fort potentiel. C’est dommage qu’ils n’aient tout gâché en se focalisant sur le mauvais personnage. Simba est ridicule. Encore plus que son idiot de père.

\- Ah, oui oui oui... Du coup, je suppose qu’on ne va pas parler de la mort de Scar, hein ?

Loki tourna lentement la tête vers lui, lui envoyant son regard le plus meurtrier en comprenant immédiatement où son idiot de mortel avait donc voulu en venir depuis le début.

\- ... Non, nous n’allons pas en parler, Anthony.

Ce soir-là, Loki le bouda un bon moment. Mais ça valait le coup aux yeux de l’ingénieur. Se moquer de Loki était toujours un petit plaisir coupable dont il avait bien du mal à se lasser.


	29. "Désir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai donc du retard pour ces trois derniers chapitres... Mais les voilà !
> 
> Et pour celui-ci, je me suis dit que ça manquait un peu de chaleur dans ce recueil... Alors, en voici un peu... :D

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Tony avait demandé à Jarvis de baisser la luminosité des lampes à leur minimum. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir que grossièrement les traits de l’autre.

Et c’était bien suffisant. Après tout, ils connaissaient les courbes aimées par cœur, depuis le temps.

Ils les retrouvaient à l’instant avec plaisir, alors qu’ils retraçaient la peau de l’autre avec des gestes aussi lents que passionnés, à l’image du baiser qu’ils échangeaient en même temps.

Tony passait ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de son dieu, les faisant disparaître entre les mèches noires pour s’agripper un peu plus à sa nuque. Leur différence de taille le gênait, au début, trop habitué qu’il était d’avoir des femmes plus petites que lui à ses côtés, en général. Mais à présent, il n’y prêtait plus vraiment attention.

Sauf à cet instant.

Il empoigna soudainement la masse noire dans sa main et exerça une pression sur l’arrière de la tête de Loki. Il y mettait pourtant toute sa force, mais la résistance qu’il rencontra ne l’étonna pas outre mesure.

\- ... Mon amour ? On a dit quoi ? Lui rappela-t-il avec un petit air presque autoritaire.

Et le sourire aussi amusé que torve de Loki lui envoya une nouvelle bouffée d’excitation qu’il exprima en soufflant lourdement. Tony était censé mener la danse, mais c’était compliqué de garder le contrôle avec un amant aussi monstrueusement puissant que dangereusement luxureux...

Toutefois, le dieu répondit finalement à l’ordre indirect du mortel et s’agenouilla lentement face à lui tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois que Loki prenait une telle position, mais dans ce contexte précis, avec ce regard émeraude intense qui s’accrochait à lui avec toute la passion possible, Tony se sentait complétement submergé par le désir.

Loki, le grand et puissant dieu de la malice, s’agenouillait face à lui, simple humain si faible et si fragile.

\- ... Tu es beau quand tu es à genoux face à un misérable mortel, tu sais... ? Lui susurra Tony en ne pouvant retenir plus l’immense sourire de satisfaction qui le démangeait.

\- Profites-en. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que je t’accorderai des requêtes aussi ridicules.

\- Ridicules... ? Souffla-t-il en attrapant le visage blanc entre ses doigts d’un geste doux. Tu avais l’air plutôt partant quand je t’ai parlé de ce jeu, pourtant...

\- Cesse donc de jaser et hâte-toi, claqua plus sèchement Loki.

Tony s’empara alors de ses joues qu’il serra entre ses doigts d’une poigne presque brutale, se rapprochant de lui avec son air le plus faussement impérieux.

\- Tu n’as pas à me donner d’ordre. C’est moi qui les donne.

L’éternel sourire pincé amusé de Loki naquit entre ses doigts, pas impressionné un seul instant mais se prêtant tout de même au jeu avec ravissement.

\- Ordonne, alors. Je répondrai au moindre de tes désirs, Anthony Stark...

La voix sensuelle au possible abattit les dernières résistances de Tony et il s’empara voracement des lèvres fines l’instant d’après.

Tony avait toute la nuit pour faire absolument ce qu’il voulait de cet appel à la luxure vivant et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.


	30. "Verre"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cap ou pas cap de LunaQueen : un IronFrost en rapport (donc soit tu fais la suite, soit juste tu l'évoques, soit tu la réécris, don't know comme tu veux) avec la scène dans Avengers 1 où Tony propose un verre à Loki ?] - L'Enfer de Dante 1.0
> 
> Allez, il est spécialement pour toi celui-là... <3 (mêmesij'aieul'idéeavantetquej'avaisoubliéquej'avaisjustementuncopcdessusmaisCHUT)

Ils se toisaient l’un l’autre. Tels des lions dont le moindre muscle serait contracté sous la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, prêts à sauter sur l’autre au moins faux pas, au moindre mot de travers.

Pourtant, ils avaient l’air sereins, chacun de leur côté. Le pas de Loki semblait relâché et il affichait un air amusé, Tony abordait son air toujours aussi nonchalant que pompeux...

Et l'amusement de Loki était effectivement aussi faux que le détachement de Tony.

Car l’un souffrait en réalité autant que l’autre craignait de se faire égorger par le premier.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité... ? Commença le dieu d’un ton aussi détaché que curieux.

\- Euh, j’comptais vous menacer, en fait... !

\- Haha... Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça.

\- ... Ouais. Mais elle a trop d’heures de vol. Et vous avez euh... Le gadget du destin, indiqua Tony en pointant la lance de Loki du doigt, alors que celui-ci l’avisait justement avec un sourire pincé.

\- Je vous sers un verre ? Continua tranquillement l’Iron Man.

\- Haha... Me retarder ne changera rien...

\- Nan nan, vous menacer ! Pas de verre, ‘sûr... ?

L’air si assuré de Loki se mua soudainement en une grimace de contrariété. Il fit quelques aller-retours indécis devant les immenses baies vitrées sous le regard incertain de Tony, puis alla finalement vers lui brusquement en se pinçant les lèvres et en fixant un point au sol comme pour fuir ses yeux.

\- Vous savez quoi, Stark... ? Allons-y pour un verre.

Les sourcils du mortel se haussèrent vers le ciel alors que son cerveau génial essayait de comprendre ce revirement de situation soudain. Il avait demandé plus pour la forme. Pour le spectacle, même. À aucun moment il ne s’attendait à ce que le dieu mégalo n’accepte sa proposition qui devait être bien trop banale et ennuyante pour lui.

Et pourtant, Tony ne rêvait pas : il semblait y avoir de la détresse dans les iris à l’étrange reflet bleuté irréel.

Reflet qui paraissait tout de même bien moins visible que durant leur petit voyage de retour d’Allemagne dans le jet du Shield, maintenant qu’il y faisait attention.

Il servit donc du whisky dans deux verres tout en prenant grand soin de récupérer les deux bracelets de son armure, et avança prudemment vers Loki qui s’était assis sur les marches face au bar pour lui donner son offrande, non sans étendre son bras le plus possible pour éviter de trop s’approcher de l’envahisseur.

Envahisseur qui lui arracha le verre de la main pour le boire d’une traite, avant de grimacer légèrement.

\- ... Trop fort pour votre délicat palais divin ? Railla Tony.

\- Non. C’est juste infâme. Et _pas assez_ fort.

Le milliardaire se vexa intérieurement en pensant à sa bouteille qui lui avait coûté un bras, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Surtout lorsqu’il vit le verre vide revenir à lui dans une demande silencieuse. Il s’en empara, repartit servir au dieu l’alcool le plus fort qu’il put trouver dans sa réserve et revint à lui alors qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

\- ... Serait-ce du remord que je vois là, Tête de bouc ? tenta-t-il en perdant au passage sa prudence non-légendaire.

\- Du remord ?! Pour quoi donc aurais-je le moindre remord ?!

\- J’en sais rien, je propose ça comme ça. Parce que vous ne tirez pas exactement la tête du type qui va soi-disant réussir à envahir la Terre dans les heures qui arrivent.

\- Tss... C’est certainement parce que cet imbécile de mortel agaçant avait raison... Siffla-t-il en fuyant de nouveau le regard de Tony.

\- ... Quel imbécile de mortel ? Pas que vous en êtes pas entouré en ce moment, mais quand m-

\- Celui que j’ai tué sur votre forteresse volante ! S’agaça l’autre. Celui avec son immense arme qui a réussi à m’atteindre !

Tony se figea, retrouvant sa défiance envers l’être en face de lui : Coulson...

\- ... Il vous a dit quelque chose ? Grinça-t-il, sentant l’amertume et la colère remonter en lui.

\- ... Il a dit que je manquais de conviction.

Le mortel médita un instant sur ces paroles, les sourcils froncés et ne sachant pas très bien où le défunt agent avait voulu en venir. Puis, Loki ajouta :

\- ... Et il avait raison.

Cette fois, la détresse dans le regard du dieu était complétement visible. C’était presque s’il ne suppliait pas Tony du coin de l’œil de lui venir en aide.

Alors, l’Iron Man rassembla tout son courage et son culot et prit place sur les marches aux côtés du dieu à son tour, jouant nerveusement avec son propre verre qui tournait entre ses doigts.

\- ... Alors quoi, vous voulez pas vraiment envahir la Terre, au final ?

\- Je n’ai visé cette planète que pour faire enrager Thor, en réalité. L’asservir n’est pas réellement un intérêt personnel. Ce que je préférerais en réalité, ce serait plutôt le trône d’Asgard qui me revient de droit...

\- Mais pourquoi vous faites ça, alors ? Vous voulez utiliser les terriens pour monter une armée à lancer sur Asgard, quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Je... J’ai été aveuglé par ma colère. Par les multiples trahisons des miens. Et je vous remercie pour l’idée, mais les humains sont trop faibles : ils se feraient anéantir face aux asgardiens.

Tony eut un petit hochement de tête tout en réfléchissant, comme pour valider cette affirmation. Car lorsqu’il se comparait lui-même-sans-armure à Thor, par exemple, il était certain qu’il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids et se ferait tuer en trois secondes et demies...

Et cela devait en être de même pour l’immortel à ses côtés. Et cette simple pensée lui arracha un long frisson de peur.

\- ... C’est pas encore trop tard pour arrêter tout ça, vous savez, lui proposa Tony. Tout ce bordel peut prendre fin dès maintenant. Peut-être que si vous vous rendez bien gentiment à Thor, lui et son père flippant vous pardonneront vos erreurs... ?

Le dieu rit à cela. Amèrement.

\- Barton vous avait pourtant décrit comme un homme aussi pessimiste que réaliste, Tony Stark. Croyez-vous réellement ce que vous dites... ?

Il resta silencieux à cette question dont la réponse était des plus évidentes, avant qu’il ne sente le regard de Loki lui brûler le visage.

\- ... Pourriez-vous vous-même me pardonner... ? Pour tout ce que j’ai fait ? Pour la mort de votre compagnon... ?

Tony plongea son regard dans les iris à sa droite qui semblaient avoir soudainement perdu tout trace de cette étrange magie bleue qui dansait encore un peu plus tôt. Et il se noya dans le magnifique émeraude qu’il contemplait pour la première fois, complétement époustouflé par le visage tellement parfait –lorsqu’il n’était pas déformé par la colère ou par le dédain-, de la divinité à ses côtés.

Et un sentiment étrange naquit petit à petit au fond de lui. Un sentiment qui lui coupa le souffle de par sa violence.

\- ... Oui. Oui, je pourrais vous pardonner... S’entendit-il dire dans un souffle.

Avant même de le réaliser, leurs visages se rapprochaient déjà. Il en eut la respiration coupée. Il lui semblait que toute notion de réalité et de raison l’avaient violemment fui, le laissant seul avec Loki et son envie aussi invraisemblable que brûlante de l’embrasser.

Et leurs lèvres furent scellées l’instant d’après...

Et Tony se redressa violemment de sa table de travail et mit un instant avant que son cerveau aussi embrumé que perturbé ne percute qu’il était dans son atelier, à probablement s’être de nouveau endormi sans l’avoir réalisé.

\- As-tu fait un cauchemar ? Entendit-il un peu plus loin.

Il tourna sa tête encore dans le coaltar vers Loki qui lisait tranquillement sur son canapé, un peu plus loin.

\- Euuuh... Nan. Au contraire, mais, euh...

\- Quoi donc ? insista le dieu en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- ... Ça t’es déjà arrivé de refaire une scène de ton passé dans tes rêves ? Mais genre... Ça donne comme résultat une scène qui n’a absolument aucun sens. Un truc complétement débile.

\- Non. Mais n’oublie pas que la plupart des choses qui sortent de ton cerveau n’ont aucun sens, Anthony. Cela doit donc être parfaitement normal.

\- ... Merci pour le réconfort ?

\- À ton service.


	31. "Citrouilles"

Loki avisa sa moitié s’égosiller sur la table de la cuisine, un couteau en main, s’acharnant sur un pauvre cucurbitaceae qui n’avait rien demandé à personne.

\- ... Est-ce un désir de vengeance envers les légumes qui t’habite soudainement mon Aimé, ou approchons-nous encore de ces maudites « fêtes de fin d’années » que je méprise de toute mon âme... ?

\- Bingo ! lui répondit-il en passant la langue sur ses lèvres dans une concentration toute focalisée sur son œuvre. Et commence pas à râler, je te rappelle que ça faisait partie du contrat de mariage !

Loki ne put s’empêcher de maugréer légèrement dans sa barbe en s’éloignant, pestant sur ledit contrat qui, même s’il l’avait lu attentivement de bout en bout et l’avait accepté sans trop de méfiance, continuait à lui pourrir la vie des dizaines d’années après.

Il s’assit lourdement dans leur sofa et contempla Tony découper consciencieusement sa citrouille. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait bien pu l’obtenir, au final. Certainement qu’il avait fait un aller-retour sur Midgard récemment.

Encore.

\- ... Tu vas finir par t’ouvrir la main, si cela continue.

\- Pas grave. Au pire, je te laisserai lécher mon sang comme la parodie de Dracula que tu es.

\- Il va réellement falloir que tu m’expliques un jour où vois-tu des similitudes entre les vampires et moi, soupira le dieu en roulant des yeux.

Tony se redressa subitement, fixant un point invisible devant lui pour réfléchir.

\- Le teint pâle, les vêtements extravagants, l’attrait pour les trucs _dark_ , la manie de considérer les mortels comme du bétail... Je continue ?

\- ... Ridicule.

L’ingénieur rit en retournant à sa découpe, se pinçant les lèvres quelques instants plus tard comme pour s’empêcher de rire de nouveau.

\- Le plaisir et le talent certain pour sucer certains trucs, aussi... Lâcha-t-il à mi mot.

\- Je t’ai entendu.

\- C’était le but !

Loki secoua la tête de droite à gauche, aussi épuisé qu’amusé.

\- Donc... Si j’ai bien compris, nous sommes encore bons pour supporter un nouvel enchaînement de traditions midgardiennes ridicules dans les prochaines semaines ? Ne te lasseras-tu donc jamais ?

\- Nop !

\- ... Et, je suppose que tu as de nouveau invité Thor, Jane et Bruce... ?

\- Yep !

Le dieu de la malice soupira longuement. Bon, certes, il n’allait pas se plaindre : les visites de son frère et du monstre vert n’étaient pas si régulières, en soi. Et ils restaient les derniers liens que Tony avait encore de son ancienne vie.

Et Loki savait comme ces souvenirs de la Terre étaient précieux. La preuve en était cette difficulté qu’il avait à renoncer à toutes ces fichues traditions qui ne faisaient aucun sens ici, à présent. Loin de Midgard, des Neufs mondes et même de la Voie Lactée.

Cela faisait presque trente ans qu’ils avaient emménagé sur Xandar. Ils avaient auparavant fait une brève halte sur Vanaheim, mais Tony s’était rapidement lassé de l’attitude pompeuse des Vanes. Les dernières semaines sur ce monde avaient été si chaotiques et tellement bercées par la nervosité constante et les coups de sang gratuits de l’ingénieur que Loki avait presque cru qu’ils allaient finir par se séparer, à l’époque.

Il avait choisi Xandar car il savait que c’était une planète où le niveau de vie était élevé. Où l’on pouvait rencontrer une multitude d’êtres venants de tous les coins de l’Univers, Midgardiens compris. Et il ne parlait même pas de l’avancée technologique des xandariens qui avait ravi Tony.

Il s’agissait certainement d’un bon choix, au final. Car Loki avait pu voir l’amertume et la tristesse ronronnante dans les yeux de sa moitié et qui le suivaient depuis de nombreuses années s’apaiser petit à petit.

Tony savait pourtant sur quel chemin il s’engageait lorsqu’il avait accepté de croquer dans une pomme d’Idunn pour pouvoir suivre Loki dans son voyage immortel, à l’instar de Jane qui avait de même pour Thor quelques années auparavant. Mais la théorie et la pratique étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Ce fut lorsque le mortel connut ses premières véritables crises d’arthrose, aux alentours de ses soixante ans, qu’il finit par s’alarmer sur la situation. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu’ils arriveraient à supporter cette cruelle épreuve du temps. Ils étaient tombés d’accord pour que, au moment venu, Loki s’en aille, le laissant seul pour terminer ses vieilles années et accueillir tranquillement la mort. Tony l’avait supplié de le faire, car il refusait d’accepter que l’homme qu’il aimait ne le voit dépérir alors que lui gardait sa jeunesse parfaite.

Mais Loki n’avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse. Il n’avait pas réussi à se résoudre à l’abandonner, à se détourner de son amour. Du seul être qui avait réussi à embraser son cœur comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait avant lui, qui lui avait redonné un second souffle, qui l’avait arraché de ses ténèbres.

Alors il lui avait proposé cette option sur le ton de la discussion, sans vraiment trop espérer quant à la réponse de Tony. Parce que le sacrifice était énorme. Et il aurait dans tous les cas refusé qu’il n’accepte sans y avoir longuement réfléchi. Réfléchi à toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Et puis, Pepper était morte. Et Happy avait suivi deux ans plus tard.

Alors certes, il lui restait encore Steve. Il lui restait encore Natasha et Bruce. Mais ce n’était plus pareil. Le gouffre entre Steve et lui n’avaient fait que s’élargir d’années en années et Natasha et Bruce avaient leurs propres problèmes à gérer.

Ils rencontraient exactement le même problème de leur côté, en réalité.

Au bout du compte, au bout de mois de réflexion, Tony finit donc par accepter cette offre aussi miraculeuse que cruelle.

Il avait récupéré la vigueur et la beauté de ses trente ans. D’un commun accord, il avait officiellement fait déclarer Tony Stark « l’Iron Man » comme mort, et ils avaient quitté la Terre, ensemble.

Et ils formaient désormais le couple d’immortels le plus improbable et certainement l’un des plus effrayants et dangereux de la galaxie entière...

Alors qu’ils ne faisaient que traverser le temps tranquillement ensemble, comme un vieux couple de retraité des plus commun le ferait.

\- Hey !

Loki releva les yeux vers Tony et il eut un sourire amusé en voyant la citrouille à l’inquiétant sourire de travers que son homme plaçait devant son visage, comme pour remplacer sa propre tête.

\- Vas-tu réellement en mettre une sur ta tête, comme à l’Halloween d’il y a seize ans... ?

Tony lui envoya sa plus belle grimace vexée.

\- J’étais complétement bourré, bon sang. Tu vas me le rappeler encore longtemps, celui-là ?!

\- Toute ta vie, mon Aimé. Autant dire que tu risques donc de l’entendre encore un bon moment...

Il n’entendit pas ce que l’ancien mortel maugréa dans sa barbe alors qu’il alla pour vider une seconde citrouille.

\- Sinon, vu que tu abordes le sujet, je te rappelle que je te dois toujours un gage de notre dernier pari... Susurra soudainement Tony avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Loki roula des yeux, s’attendant au pire.

\- Allons bon. Et que vas-tu me demander, cette fois... ?

\- De te déguiser avec moi pour Halloween.

Il se mangea un regard meurtrier glacial.

\- ... Non, claqua le dieu sur un ton qui ne prêtait absolument pas à la discussion.

\- Ben si, du coup, puisque c’est ton gage.

\- J’ai dit n-

\- La règle des gages veut qu’on accepte sans discuter ou on s’en prend un autre dans la foulée. Tu veux vraiment que je surenchérisse... ?

Loki se pinça violemment les lèvres : cette histoire stupide de gage l’amusait grandement lorsqu’il avait encore raison sur pas mal de choses, comme au début de leur relation. Mais force était de constater qu’avec les années qui passaient, Tony et sa mémoire montraient toute l’étendue de son génie et avalaient les informations comme un trou noir. Cela arrivait donc de plus en plus souvent que l’ancien mortel ne lui cloue le bec sur des sujets que Loki était pourtant supposé maîtriser à la perfection.

La vieillesse qui commençait peut-être à le rattraper... ? En tout cas, les blagues sur ce sujet avaient drastiquement changé de cible depuis que Tony avait croqué dans la pomme d’Idunn. Et le surnom dont Tony l’affublait pour l’ennuyer et que Loki détestait probablement le plus était « le cougar », et de loin.

\- ... Fort bien. Et en quoi souhaites-tu que nous nous déguisions, mon _cher amour_ ? Siffla Loki d’un ton amer.

\- J’avais pensé que je pourrais me mettre en Van Helsing... Et toi en Dracula, justement.

\- ... Justement, répéta Loki en le fusillant du regard.

Tony lui renvoya son plus beau sourire satisfait et Loki se pinça les lèvres de mécontentement.

\- Je te déteste. Ne l’oublie jamais.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, ma merveilleuse Tête de bouc !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilàààààààààààààààà !! 
> 
> Ce writober se termine avec émotion ! J'en ai parfois pleuré des larmes de sang, mais au moins, ça m'a servi de leçon : ne jamais se lancer dans deux writober simultanés quand on bosse en même temps ! N'est-ce pas, future moi-même qui caresse fortement l'idée de recommencer ?!
> 
> Bref, un grand merci de m'avoir suivi ! Merci à LunaQueen, LeiaFavaz, jenymcb et Ju pour vos reviews régulières qui m'ont fait un plaisir immense !! Je suis ravie d'avoir eu autant de succès malgré mon premier essai parfois laborieux sur le fandom de Marvel !!
> 
> Je vous promets de repasser à l'occasion pour de nouvelles aventures avec Tony et Loki ! (parce que d'une, je les aime d'amour, et de deux, Luna et Leia m'ont refilé des COPC dessus donc j'ai pas trop le choix..... Traîtresses de mon coeur, va <3) 
> 
> Des bisous à la prochaine !
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
